Cuando el Día y la Noche se Juntan
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Un joven repudiado en su pueblo es enviado a otro pueblo para salvar su reputación. Al no conseguirlo emprende el regreso a su hogar. Para ello debe cruzar el bosque que por generaciones se ha dicho que tiene vida propia. Convencido de que dichas leyendas no existen, se adentra en el bosque. La vida de Aioros cambia completamente al encontrarse con los vivientes del Bosque.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan mis lectoras? Yo aquí publicando un nuevo fic cuando debería estar actualizando los otros xD**

 **Bueno, con respecto a este en particular, no sé de dónde me vino la idea y no sé por qué es tan raro. Lejos de todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, sólo espero poder traerles algo entretenido, en verdad que escribí esto sin pensarlo mucho, sólo me entraron las ganas y la imaginación hizo el resto.**

 **Quizá este un poco aburrido, pero como siempre digo, ya habrá más acción en el próximo capítulo, así como también, más aclaraciones con respecto a la maldición y la vida de los protagonistas.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero sinceramente que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Un extenso suspiro se escapó de tus labios. Llevabas el alma cansada y el cuerpo cuarteado. El sol había sido inclemente, abrasando tu piel, tostándola aún más. Tal vez por ello traías un genio de los mil demonios. Poco hizo el aire que expulsarte para refrescarte, cuando el calor sofocante era tal que el camino parecía difuminarse en el horizonte, y la carretera de tierra y maleza ondear como el agua en el mar.

Pensar en ello te dio un ligero placer, imaginándote dentro de las refrescantes aguas, pero el polvo que se te pegó al cuerpo sudado, y el aire agobiante de ese día que te quemaba el rostro, te recordó que aún te faltaba un largo trecho para llegar al pueblo... Bueno, tampoco es que te comieran las ansias por regresar...

La garganta te ardió y buscaste consuelo en la cantimplora que llevabas contigo, dentro había agua, fresca y relajante, o eso pensante. El calor había calentado el liquido hasta hacerlo parecer caldo desabrido. Te dio nauseas, pero bebiste de igual manera, tu garganta y tus labios partidos te lo rogaban.

Observaste el camino, en poco más de dos horas el sol se ocultaría, pero no por ello había perdido su intensidad. Te sentías intranquilo, te faltaban al menos cuatro horas cabalgando, para llegar a tu hogar, tu caballo se veía exhausto, le extendiste un poco de agua que bebió gustoso.

Pronto entrarías en el bosque, y el horario no era muy propicio

»Es mejor dormir sobre la carretera en campo abierto que dentro del bosque.

Eso siempre te dijo el Sacerdote del pueblo y el causante de tu extenso viaje hacia los limites con el pueblo vecino; Shion.

Había muchas leyendas sobre lo que ocurría en él. De las más simples a las más descabelladas. Pero todos coincidían en algo:

—Cuando el día y la noche se juntan, el bosque cobra vida—murmuraste, recordando las anécdotas de los sabios del pueblo.

Siempre pensaste que no eras un joven supersticioso, pero preferías evitar provocar cualquier contacto con alguna criatura o espectro de otro mundo. No era tu intención comprobar que tan equivocado estabas.

Detuviste tu andar sopesando lo que harías, no tenías intensiones de acampar y dormir a la intemperie siendo presa fácil para algún animal hambriento. Buscaste en tu lonchera un poco de heno y el resto del agua que llevabas, el animal lo necesitaba más que tú. Le darías de beber y comer para disimular la fatiga y así poder atravesar el bosque a toda velocidad.

Era tu mejor opción.

El sol ya se hallaba con la mitad de su esférico cuerpo sobre la tierra, al menos esa era la impresión que daba al decender en el horizonte. Era tan grande y rojo que pensaste, teñiría todo el cielo de escarlata. Y no te equivocaste.

A lo lejos, por el lado opuesto, la luna dibujaba en transparencia casi fantasmal, su figura.

—El día y la noche se juntan—repetiste.

Y el bosque ya estaba frente a tus ojos. No lograrías cruzarlo antes de que la noche sea completa. Suspiraste resignado, de todas formas, si las supersticiones eran ciertas, ya debían de dar comienzo, la luna estaba inusualmente a la misma altura del sol.

—No seas tonto, son sólo leyendas—te diste ánimos y espoleaste tu caballo, para que el animal avanzara a toda velocidad.

Dentro, la noche parecía eterna. Las espesas copas de los arboles no dejaban pasar la luz, más que por pequeños destellos e inevitablemente sentiste como tu pecho se comprimía por el temor que tratabas desesperadamente esconder. Era difícil ya ver el camino, había un sendero marcado para los viajantes, con algunos carteles señalando el camino a seguir, no era agradable perderse dentro del bosque. Pero por alguna razón no encontraste ningún cartel, parecían haber desaparecido y el camino ya no te resultó tan familiar como antes.

Tu pecho vibró inquieto, y el sudor ya no era producto del calor que acumulaste durante el día, sino, del miedo, pues era helado. Aminoraste el andar, observando con detenimiento a tu alrededor, alzaste la vista y notaste por los pequeños huecos entre los arboles que todavía había luz de sol, estabas a tiempo. Entonces, lo escuchaste; pareció una risa, o un grito. No sabrías identificar, quizá y era tu mente que te jugaba una mala pasada.

Pero pronto, el sonido volvió a aparecer y ya no era una voz, sino dos y parecían estar discutiendo. Te bajaste del caballo con cautela y lo amarraste a un árbol, el animal no parecía inquieto y eso te tranquilizó un poco, después de todo los sabios del pueblo solían decir que los animales eran más susceptibles a sentir presencias extrañas. El caballo comenzó a comer pasto y tú avanzaste hacia donde, creías, habías escuchado las voces.

—¡Déjalo!

—¡Puede ser nuestra salvación!

—¡Ya deja esas tonterías! ¡No tenemos salvación! No lo involucres.

—No le haremos daño y lo sabes, no contra su voluntad.

—¡Vete ya! Es tu turno de subir.

La discusión parecía bastante acalorada.

—No dejes que se vaya, debemos intentarlo al menos una vez, si no quiere cooperar lo liberarás, te lo prometo, no insistiré...

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tu pecho se expandía y contraía con efusividad ¿Podría ser...?

—...Y te prometo no comerme a su caballo—terminó por decir la misma voz.

—De acuerdo. Ahora vete.

Ya no hubo más palabras. Te llevaste las manos a tu boca para evitar gritar por el espanto. Estaban hablando de ti, no tenías dudas, querían secuestrarte. Diste un paso hacia taras. Otro. Para el tercero ya habías salido corriendo en la dirección en donde recordabas habías dejado a tu caballo, pero el animal ya no estaba allí, es más, no reconociste el lugar por segunda vez en lo que llevabas en el bosque.

Te temblaron las piernas, aterrado por ser victima de monstruos, corriste en dirección recta, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacías e ignorando los signos de fatiga que presentabas, sólo deseabas salir de ese condenado bosque.

Maldijiste, nunca lo habías hecho tantas veces en tu vida, como en ese momento. Al final todas las leyendas eran ciertas, había criaturas viviendo en ese bosque, y quién sabe qué cosas les hacían a los viajantes, no eran pocas las noticias de desaparecidos o personas que perdieron la cordura después de experimentar la _actividad_ del bosque. Tropezaste varias veces, estabas exhausto, y lastimado por las ramas que laceraban tu piel. Caíste una última vez, incapaz de volver a incorporarte, el aire entraba casi ahogado a tus pulmones, abrías la boca como un pez que se halla fuera del agua. Sentiste pisadas y cerraste los ojos, estabas tan cansado que no tenías las fuerzas para luchar siquiera. Tampoco llevabas tu arco por consejo de Sacerdote Shion, quien creía que llevar un arma al pueblo vecino podría verse como una ofensa o que buscaban armar alguna revuelta, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Ahora lo sentiste muy cerca, los pasos se sentían a un lado de tu cuerpo. El miedo fue tanto que quisiste llorar. La criatura se acuclilló a tu lado y posó una mano sobre tu espalda. Te negabas a alzar la vista y ver su horrible rostro, sus dientes en punta ansiosos por desgarrar tu piel y sus uñas enterrándose en tu garganta.

¡Qué te matara de una vez!

Mas el monstruo habló, y su voz de cerca sonó tan cándida que te perturbó;

—¿Te encuentras bien?—silencio—;no debes correr de esa manera, el bosque crece a medida que tu miedo crece, debes calmarte o nunca hallarás la salida.

Apretaste tus ojos desconcertado. Su voz estaba lejos de aparentar maldad, incluso sonaba preocupado, era hombre, ambos, eso notaste de inmediato mientras discutían, eran voces gruesas, pero gentiles.

Estabas rígido.

No eras un cobarde. Te dio vergüenza que te hallara en ese estado, arrinconado como la liebre frente al lobo. Abriste tus ojos enfocando el suelo lleno de ramas, pasto y hierbas de todo tipo y poco a poco levantaste tu cabeza, ayudándote con los codos a incorporarte. Por alguna extraña razón, sentiste que el monstruo había interpretado tu rigidez y no te ayudaba para salvar algo de tu dignidad.

—Creo que es mejor que te quedes hasta que amanezca, es más fácil encontrar la salida con la luz del sol.

«No dejes que se vaya» Había dicho el otro. ¿Y de qué luz hablaba? si en ese maldito bosque no entraba luz alguna.

Ibas a hacerlo, lo enfrentarías, le sostendrías la mirada y le demostrarías que no le temías.

Juntaste una buena cantidad de aire en tus pulmones, era ahora o nunca. Lo expulsaste en un segundo... exhalaste casi en un grito todo el aire. El monstruo ¡el monstruo era una condenada hermosura!

Tus ojos se abrieron tanto que no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado. Incluso tu boca había caído al suelo de la impresión. Te observaba curioso, aún de cuclillas a tu lado. Llevaba el cabello larguísimo, de un dorado intenso, parecían espigas de trigo, esas que con la luz del sol simulan oro. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como el campo en primavera.

Su rostro...

Era tan pálido, tan fino, tan perfecto. Lo viste ladear su cabeza curioso por tu actitud, y sonrió. Y sí ya te parecía hermoso, sonriendo era un Dios.

¿Así eran los monstruos? ¿No se supone que tenían ojos rojos y dientes podridos? ¿Que la piel parecía putrefacta y verde? ¿Que tenían olor fétido? Este olía al amanecer. Sí, a una mañana fresca, al rocío sobre el césped, a las flores abriéndose con los rayos de sol. Parecía una figura etérea como la mañana.

—¿Qué...?—tragaste saliva—¿Quién... e-eres?

—Mi nombre es Saga y soy _"el monstruo del bosque"_ —notaste el desprecio y la tristeza farfullar en su timbre de voz.

Era evidente cuanto le dolía ese calificativo y tú lo habías utilizado incluso hasta ese instante.

—Me llamo Aioros—sentiste la necesidad de presentarte, el miedo ya no formaba parte de tu ser, la criatura se veía demasiado perfecta para ser malvado.

Pero las apariencias siempre podían engañar ¿Acaso el diablo no tomaba formas sugerentes para convencer?

—Te ves cansado.

—Y tú no te ves como un monstruo—.No sabías porqué habías dicho eso, pero las palabras ya habían salido de tu boca, antes de que las pensaras.

Él no respondió, pero notaste como sus ojos se abrían asombrado. Te tranquilizó el hecho de que su sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios.

—No lo soy, ninguno de los dos lo somos.

—¿Los dos?

Claro, la otra voz. La que se quería comer a tu caballo. Diste un respingo al recordar al pobre animal perdido, ladeaste con brusquedad tu cabeza en todas direcciones. Él, una vez más, pareció interpretar tu consternación.

—Tu caballo está a salvo, tiene comida y agua para pasar la noche—hizo una pausa—; y sí, somos dos. Mi hermano gemelo y yo.

Gemelos. Un morboso pensamiento te surcó la consciencia, pensando en la dicha que tenía el mundo de contar con dos criaturas tan perfectamente iguales.

Si uno era hermoso, dos serían – a tu ver – la perfección.

—¿Y dónde está tu gemelo?

Recordaste lo que había dicho de que era su turno de "subir". Sentías una honda curiosidad por saber qué era "subir" pero no tenías la suficiente confianza, temías enfadarlo y que terminara por matarte.

—Él...—viste como vacilaba, como sus ojos cambiaban cargándose de frustración, viste en sus pupilas un dolor inmenso. Te impresionó al extremo la claridad con que reflejaba sus emociones a través de su mirada—. Él no regresará por el resto de la noche, pero vamos, está haciendo frío, te llevaré a nuestra casa, hay algo de comida y podrás ocupar una cama para descansar.

Asentiste tímidamente. La curiosidad creció conforme caminaban por el bosque. Ahora un camino que no habías visto nunca y que estabas seguro que no estaba antes, se abrió paso ante ustedes, las copas de los arboles dejaron de ser tan frondosas y la luna apareció inmensa sobre el cielo. Hacía frío y la claridad del cielo te deslumbró. Era maravilloso.

Tan así te absorbió su belleza, que no notaste cuando llegaron a una modesta casa de madera, no parecía muy grande, pero al menos sería un buen refugio para abrigarse del frío. Volviste a pensar en tu caballo, pero Saga te había dicho que estaba bien, y por esta vez, decidiste creerle.

Al ingresar notaste que era más pequeña de lo pensado. No tenía divisiones, siendo el cuarto de baño el único apartado. Las camas estaban ubicadas en el fondo una a cada lado de la ventana trasera, en el centro había una mesa con tres sillas y a un costado estaba un pequeño mechero a _kerosene_.

Y una pequeña duda se sumó a tu extensa curiosidad; ¿por qué había tres sillas, si sólo eran dos?

Saga se acercó al mechero y destapó una olla que había encima. Descubriste lo hambriento que estabas, cuando el delicioso aroma hizo contacto con tus nasales. Tus boca enseguida se llenó de saliva.

—Espero te agrade el guisado, Kanon lo ha dejado preparado para ambos, creo que estaba seguro de que llegarías.

Arqueaste tus cejas y la inquietud volvió a mellar en ti ¿qué significaba eso?

—Te vimos pasar por el bosque ayer—habló, interpretando la duda en tu rostro—; Kanon aseguró que no cruzarías el bosque antes del atardecer—sonrió algo divertido—al parecer tenía razón.

—Entonces, creo que debo agradecerle... Kanon, qué extraño nombre.

—Si, somos seres extraños después de todo—no supiste qué responder y él lo notó—.Había olvidado de decir su nombre.

—Descuida—Saga asintió y ya no dijiste más nada.

Tomo dos platos de una pequeña encimera, donde pudiste ver un tercero.

«Tres sillas. Tres platos» tomaste nota mental, era algo curioso. Tal vez vivía allí una tercera persona, aunque Saga haya dicho que sólo eran ellos dos. Dos platos ya esperaban en la mesa servidos y Saga ya ocupaba una de las sillas. Te observó con esa mirada destellante y cándida, donde nadaban en el estanque verdes de sus pupilas, la curiosidad por tu abstraimiento.

—Por favor—estiró su mano señalándote la silla opuesta—.No temas, Kanon cocina muy bien, no está envenenado o hecho con restos humanos, como suelen decir las leyendas.

Abriste tus ojos asombrado y un ligero rubor te cubrió las mejillas y parte de la nariz. En dos zancadas ya te hallabas en la silla que te había ofrecido.

—No quise dar esa impresión, no se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que pudieras envenenarme con la comida, pero...—hiciste una pausa cuando notaste que su semblante se relajaba y hundía la cuchara de madera dentro del plato extrayendo parte del guisado.

Observaste por más segundos de lo que sería razonable sus labios, tan finos y rosas. Lo imitaste y llevaste una porción de alimento a tu boca. Tus papilas te abofetearon cuando el sabor inundó toda tu cavidad. Estaba realmente exquisito, era el mejor guisado que hubieras probado en tu vida, o quizá y sólo te hallabas mortalmente hambriento. En el pueblo vecino no habían sido muy amables en ofrecerte algo para el viaje. Recordaste con pesar como prácticamente te echaron de sus tierras, no les interesabas en lo absoluto.

—¿Pero...?—respingaste al escuchar nuevamente su voz. Otra vez te habías distraído con tus cavilaciones.

—Es simple curiosidad, pero ¿Vive alguien más a parte de ustedes dos aquí?

Saga no te respondió de inmediato, su rostro tampoco te dijo mucho, sólo tu observaba, mientras tragaba la última cucharada de guisado.

—No—dijo serio y podías jurar, triste—;sólo somos Kanon y yo.

—¿Por qué hay tres sillas entonces?—la curiosidad pudo contigo. Saga se encogió de hombros.

—Para los invitados.

Enmudeciste. Era una respuesta lógica, pero te supo trágicamente desgarradora ¿quién quisiera ser huésped de los monstruos del bosque? Desde que podías recordar te habían narrado infinidad de historias sobre el bosque y sus habitantes, de los monstruos come hombres y las criaturas que podían volverte loco con tan sólo mirarlas. El bosque era un lugar de transito, nadie deseaba quedarse, nadie deseaba adentrarse y perderse dentro de su misteriosa vegetación. Tus ojos parecieron humedecerse al imaginar la terrible soledad que debían sentir. ¿Por qué vivían allí?

Saga levantó los trastes y los dejó sobre la pequeña encimera.

—Mañana Kanon recogerá agua para lavarlos—no respondiste—.Esa es su cama—señaló la que se ubicaba a la izquierda de la ventana—Puedes dormir en ella, mañana si gustas Kanon te guiará para que salgas con facilidad del bosque.

Kanon había cocinado. Kanon lavaría en la mañana los platos. Kanon te acompañaría a la salida.

—¿Y tú?—Saga te observó mientras se sentaba en su cama, te sentiste nervioso por su mirada, una nueva, parecía hastiado—¿Dónde estarás?

—Eso no importa, ¿quieres irte, no es así?—asentiste no muy convencido—; Kanon es quien conoce el bosque mejor que nadie durante el día.

 _Durante el día._

—Necesito usar el baño.

—Es el pequeño cuarto que está afuera—Te incorporaste de la silla he ibas a abrir la puerta cuando habló nuevamente—No te alejes de la casa.

Asentiste.

* * *

Te removiste agitado dentro de las sabanas, sentías otras pieles, olores difusos que te traían recuerdos de lugares agradables, como el rocío de la mañana o la helada de la noche. Te sentías sofocado, ahogado entre bebidas que sabían a mango y tuna y que eran vertidas en tu boca a través de otro labios... casi podías escucharte gemir, las pieles eran etéreas, tan luminosas que te lastimaban los ojos. Sentiste el placer inconmensurable de una penetración antes de despertarte de un salto gritando por el sueño.

Te costo enfocar tu entorno, todo era brumoso, luego comprendiste que se debía a la capa de sudor sobre tus ojos. Cuando recuperaste tu respiración normal, recordaste que te hallabas en la cabaña del bosque. Giraste tu cabeza hacia tu derecha y casi te atragantas con tu grito, de la impresión que te dio ver a Saga observándote, sentado al filo de su cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—su voz te pareció más rasposa.

—Creo que tuve una pesadilla—dijiste mientras limpiabas con tu brazo el sudor de tu rostro.

Algo dentro de ti se agitó, ante sus brillantes ojos y la ladina sonrisa que ahora portaba.

—No parecía ser una pesadilla—comentó y el calor se apoderó de tu cuerpo por completo.

Te sonrojaste furiosamente y desviaste la mirada enseguida. En verdad no recordabas mucho, sólo el placer que sí lo sentías vivo y vibrante en tu bajo vientre.

—Ya va a amanecer—comentó, tal vez queriendo restarle importancia a tu insipiente erección. Te morías de vergüenza.—Kanon pronto regresará y yo tendré que salir.

Tu rostro se endureció, olvidándote del incidente anterior. Lo observaste en silencio, aguardando tal vez una explicación a lo que acababa de decir, pero no la recibiste.

—¿Por qué debes irte?

—Es nuestro trabajo, el custodia de noche y yo de día...

Los primeros rayos comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, giraste para observar a través del vidrio por unos instantes, para cuando volteaste, Saga ya no se hallaba en la casa.

Escuchaste voces en el exterior, reconociste a Saga y la voz de anoche, debía ser Kanon.

¿Cómo sería él? Saga dijo que eran gemelos, pero... Cuando te disponías a averiguarlo, la puerta se abrió. El nuevo individuo te recibió con una sonrisa retorcida, amplia y si tu mente no imaginaba el resto (debido a tus sueños húmedos) jurarías que estaba cargada de lujuria.

No era como Saga. Eso lo notaste enseguida. Si estaba lo increiblemente idéntico de sus rostros, las facciones eran iguales en ambos, hasta el color de sus ojos, tan verdes como una esmeralda recién pulida. Pero Kanon no llevaba el cabello rubio, lo tenía de un curioso azul, el color que llevan las aguas del mar cuando se agitan.

—Hola—saludó. Su voz era atrevida, sensual.

—Hola—respondiste—.Saga me ha dicho que me acompañarías hacia la salida del bosque—.Hablaste con atropello.

Él arqueo una ceja y su ceño se frunció. Parecía molesto de repente, borrando ipso facto la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Saga dijo eso?—asentiste asustado.—Supongo que no te dijo que nos debías un favor antes de liberarte... En todo caso, si hubiera querido mostrarte la salida, lo habría hecho él mismo, Saga es quien conoce mejor que nadie el bosque durante la noche.

 _Durante la noche._

Enfatizó la última palabra y te llegó como un balde de agua helada en una mañana de invierno, hizo que todo tu cuerpo se colocara en alerta. Su mirada estaba fija en ti, casi sentías como quemaba. No te moviste, sentías que de hacerlo, saltaría sobre ti para destriparte y echar tus entrañas a la olla donde cocinaría su almuerzo. Moviste tus ojos hacia la puerta y luego hacia Kanon, no tenías la más mínima oportunidad de escapar, él estaba entre tú y la salida. Sudaste y tragaste con pesadez, por primera vez desde que llegaste a la cabaña te sentiste un rehén. Y te reprochaste el ser tan inocente al creer en ellos. Por qué otra razón serían amables contigo, si no es para utilizarte después. Temiste en verdad por tu vida ¿qué clase de favor era el que necesitaban de ti?

Juntaste valor y hablarte;

—No mencionó nada.

Kanon suspiró, pero sorpresivamente su expresión se relajó un poco. Dio unos pasos provocando que tu cuerpo se tensara aún más. Kanon arrastró una silla - la que no habían utilizado en la noche - y se dejó caer en ella, parecía cansado, recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldar y dio otro largo suspiro antes de observarte nuevamente. Te ponía incomodo de mil maneras que no entendías, su mirada era tan penetrante, que sentías como escarbaba hasta el lugar más recóndito de tu alma.

—Eres muy ingenuo si confiaste en dos _monstruos_ —temblaste—; me gustaría enseñarte el camino, pero el bosque no te otorgara la salida, no con el miedo que llevas encima. No es un bosque ordinario.

—Eso ya pude comprobarlo muy bien—dijiste algo más calmado.

—Las personas piensan que somos nosotros quienes aterramos o asesinamos a los viajantes, pero es su propio miedo... a ti te hubiera pasado lo mismo, de no ser por nosotros.

—¿Por qué viven aquí?—te atreviste a preguntar por fin, y es que la curiosidad era muy fuerte. No entendías cómo dos personas que no aparentaban ser anormales, vivieran en tan espantoso lugar.

Kanon te observó, tan agudamente, parecía debatirse entre contarte o no. Estaba estudiándote, de eso estabas seguro.

—Porque una bruja nos maldijo... hace muchos años, más de los que te puedas imaginar...

—Y puedo preguntar porqué los maldijo...

Caminaste y te ubicaste a su lado, tomaste el asiento que te había ofrecido Saga la noche anterior. Kanon observó ese gesto y sonrió, tenías la sensación de que no podías tocar nada que no se te sea ofrecido.

—Saga y yo eramos dos guerreros que peleaban al frente de un gran reino—sus ojos dejaron de observarte y se perdieron en algún punto, te acercaste, querías escucharlo—; eramos tan jóvenes e ingenuos, un día nos enviaron a reconocer un territorio donde se supone había estado el castillo de una bruja muy poderosa, nuestra misión era recuperar un cetro que pertenecía a nuestra Reina y que había sido robado mucho tiempo atrás. Lo hicimos, no tuvimos inconvenientes y estábamos a punto de regresar con toda la gloria, hasta que la condenada bruja nos halló.

—¿Y que sucedió?—Kanon te observó, seguía dibujando en sus labios una tenue sonrisa y tú te ruborizaste cuando se acercó un poco más a ti.

—Luchamos, nunca creí que emplearía toda mis fuerzas en vencer a una mujer, pero era realmente poderosa, al final fue Saga quien la asesinó, pero ella antes y sin que pudiéramos siquiera evitarlo, lanzó una maldición hacia Saga, yo no quería que cargara con toda la culpa, ambos la habíamos enfrentado al fin y al cabo, entonces le rogué que me maldijera también... somos gemelos, pero también eramos hermanos de armas, si uno caía, ambos lo haríamos.—Se mantuvo en silencio un momento y en realidad no querías interrumpir sus pensamientos, toda esa historia te parecía tan fantástica como triste—. No me has dicho tu nombre—dijo de repente haciendo que respingaras un poco.

—¡Aioros!... me llamo Aioros, pensé que Saga...

—No, con Saga no tenemos muchos minutos para hablar, sólo me dijo que no te asustara.

—¿En qué consistió esa maldición?—algo dentro tuyo se contrajo al imaginarte en su situación.

—Saga y yo fuimos maldecidos para nunca más estar juntos... es algo difícil de entender, y parece ridículo, pero Saga representa el día y yo la noche, los únicos momentos en que coincidimos son al amanecer y atardecer, cuando el día y la noche se juntan.

—Pero... tú estás aquí...—te costaba horrores formular pregunta alguna. Sentías una angustia enorme.

—Si lo estoy—dijo, comprendiendo lo que intentabas decir—durante el día soy tan mortal como cualquier persona, es cuando el sol se oculta cuando me transformo y subo al firmamento.

—¿Y qué sucederá si uno de los dos...muriese?

—El otro morirá también, y fin de todo... Saga lo ha intentado—el dolor se coló entre sus palabras quebrándole la voz—, pero no se lo permití, no se lo perdonaría jamás. No le daré el gusto a esa bruja maldita.

—Es... triste.

Tus ojos parecieron reflejar la tristeza que desde adentro comenzaba a herirte. Tragaste saliva y tu vista se clavó en algún punto sobre la pequeña mesa, tu pecho se contrajo al imaginar toda esa fantástica historia que acababa de narrarte. Era tan irreal… pero le creías. En verdad creíste en ellos dos, en su sufrimiento, en la tortura de pasar años con ese castigo, y la amargura te cubrió los sentidos imaginándote en su lugar. Con la condena de pasar el resto de tu vida sin poder ver a tu hermano, sin compartir una tarde, un día de invierno jugado en la nieve, peleando por quien comía el ultimo pedazo de pastel… Lo viste. Tu mente inmediatamente trajo a ti la imagen de Aioria, de tu pequeño hermano, el único ser que te importaba en la Tierra.

Aunque él tampoco quisiera saber de ti… La amargura terminó por consumirte al recordar el odio que el pueblo levantaba sobre ti.

—¡Oye! No pongas esa cara.

—Estaba pensando en mi hermano, en qué sentiría al no poder compartir con él más que unos minutos al día—dijiste con un tono de voz que delataba tu pesar.

—Hay familias que pasan años sin verse… pero no debe ser tu caso, seguramente tienes un buen vínculo con tu hermano.

Sonreíste con desgano, recordarlo hería tu alma.

—En realidad, Aioria me odia… como todos en el pueblo. —Kanon no ocultó su expresión de asombro al escucharte, pero guardó silencio esperando que tú seas el que decida contar el resto. —Hace algunos años provoqué un accidente en el que la hija del Comandante del pueblo falleció—tu rostro se ensombreció al hablar y bajaste la mirada perdido en ese recuerdo doloroso—, no fue mi intensión claramente, yo estaba practicando con mi arco en la cercanía del bosque, donde no había gente, nunca noté cuando la niña apareció, cuando pude percatarme de su presencia ya era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera mi grito pudo alertarla a tiempo, la flecha le atravesó el corazón…

Kanon aguardó unos momentos para volver a hablar.

—Los accidentes ocurren, tu pueblo no debió condenarte por ello—Tenía el rostro ligeramente contraído, estaba claro que tu historia le había perturbado, pero él era un hombre que había presenciado demasiadas muertes y sabía reconocer a la perfección cuando alguien estaba genuinamente arrepentido.

—Hubo personas que me apoyaron, que comprendieron a pesar de todo que no había sido mi culpa, pero el Comandante es un hombre muy influyente y esparció sobre el pueblo un rumor que terminó por condenarme, después de ello, todos me dieron la espalda, hasta mi hermano… el único que ha tratado de ayudarme es el Sacerdote Shion.

—Debió ser algo muy grave. —alzaste la vista clavando tus azules ojos en los verdes del otro.

No. No te parecía grave, nunca creíste que tu pueblo te condenara por sentir eso. Suspiraste desganado, harto de tanto dolor, y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios, lánguida y derrotista. Habías creído que ellos sufrían, pero tú no estabas lejos de sentirte de la misma manera; resignado.

—No lo pienso así, pero si fue verdad…

Kanon volvió a abrir sus ojos, sorprendido, en ese momento te pareció tan increíblemente idéntico a Saga, con sus facciones más dóciles y preocupadas, sus ojos mantenían esa chispa de audacia, pero en el fondo sentías que no era una persona de temer. Sentiste un genuina fascinación por lo fácil que te resultaba el abrirte a esas personas, sentías que podías contarles tu vida entera.

—Si tu pueblo te odia por ser autentico, entonces ellos no te merecen. No te incomodaré preguntándote qué fue aquello que hiciste para desatar el odio en tu pueblo, pero me interesa saber si esa verdad a ti te hace feliz.

Ahora fue tu turno de sorprenderte, tu cuerpo se tensó por un momento al escuchar eso último. Nunca te pusiste a pensar qué era la felicidad para ti realmente. Claro que Aioria era parte importante de tu felicidad, pero ¿qué más? ¿Qué te provocaba sonreír? ¿Qué hace que tu corazón palpite fuertemente? Y te diste cuenta de que no tenías la más absoluta idea.

—No lo sé, pues nunca pude… experimentarlo—Desviaste un poco la mirada mientras tomabas fuerzas ¿debías preguntar? tus ojos viajaron por toda la casa, en tu mente pasaron las imágenes de todo lo que había acontecido en tu vida últimamente, desde la noche en que te confesaste a tu mejor amigo hasta ese preciso momento donde. Otro suspiro se escapó de tus labios—¿Es tan grave amar?

—¿Eh?. —Kanon alzó una ceja y te observó curioso una tenue mancha en sus mejillas te dieron cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

—Eso. Amar... ¿es malo amar?

—Es una pregunta estúpida—dijo y te sobresaltaste—; no tiene absolutamente nada de malo.

—Yo...—tus mejillas se tornaron rojas y tartamudeaste nervioso, era la primera vez desde aquel episodio, que lo dirías en voz alta—me enamoré de mi mejor amigo... o eso creí.

Kanon no dijo nada, aguardando por que la vergüenza que sentías en ese momento se esfumara. Pero sonreía, y el brillo de fascinación en sus ojos despertó en ti intriga. Al parecer te daba la pauta para que siguieras hablando. Y eso hiciste.

—Mis padres fallecieron cuando Aioria apenas era un bebé, desde entonces hemos vivido en el hogar de la Iglesia al cuidado del Sacerdote Shion. También había otros niños huérfanos como nosotros, somos educados y criados muy bien, pero también entrenados para formar parte del ejercito del pueblo, es por ello que desde niño practico con el arco...

—Así que eres un soldado como nosotros lo fuimos... es increíble.—Sonreíste, te sentiste extrañamente contento al tener toda su atención.

—Sí, y fue en los entrenamientos que conocí a Shura, él tomaba clases de espada, y solíamos entrenar a menudo juntos... el tiempo y el destino quiso que nos volviéramos muy unidos—una tenue sonrisa surcó tu rostro, después de todo, aún lo estimabas—; él es un chico solitario es por eso que siempre estaba junto a mí y Aioria.

Kanon se incorporó de su lugar en busca de algo, cuando regresó notaste que traía consigo dos vasos con lo que parecía leche.

—Disculpa, no has desayunado nada, bebe, es fresca—sin esperarte vació el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

Tomaste el tuyo y lo llevaste a tus labios saboreando su sabor.

—Gracias, es muy rica.

—Continua—asentiste y te apresuraste a terminar tu vaso.

—No hay mucho más que decir, mi vida era muy estructurada, estudiaba por la mañana, practicaba por las tardes y el resto del día lo tenia libre para disfrutar de otras cosas... eso fue hasta que sucedió el accidente, me encarcelaron y maltrataron hasta que por intervención del Sacerdote pude salir... mi grupo al final se redujo a mi hermano y Shura, fue su apoyo el que me salvó, pero luego todo fue caos—agachaste tu mirada, ensombrecida y triste.

La tranquilidad de un joven puede perturbarse fácilmente, puede corromperse y destruirse. Lo sabes, los sentimientos son volátiles, y el espíritu que llevas dentro termina por quebrarse, produciendo astillas que hieren tu cuerpo, tu alma y corazón. Y no es el odio, no es el abandono, ni tan siquiera es el dolor en sí mismo.

Es el rechazo. Es el olvido de lo vivido, es la negación de su amistad y su cariño.

Es la soledad que te orilla a derramar esas lágrimas. Porque sí, estas llorando, en silencio, hundiendo tu rostro para que el otro no pueda verlas. Pero Kanon las ve, las escucha a pesar de su silencio... y las limpia.

—Tu pueblo te condenó por amar a otro hombre... tu pueblo es quien debería ser condenado.—Tal vez era la necesidad de que te comprendieran, o la imperiosa necesidad de sentir nuevamente el calor humano de un abrazo, quizá y una combinación de ambas, pero te pegaste a su cuerpo para calmar a tu alma atormentada.

—No me interesa lo que ellos puedan opinar, pero el que mi hermano me rechazara, y que Shura me diera la espalda... decidí que lucharía por sacarme esos insanos pensamientos...

—Dime algo Aioros...—Levantaste tu rostro a escasos centímetros de Kanon—¿No deseas comenzar de nuevo? ¿No deseas ser libre de sentir?

permaneciste estático por segundos, minutos, en verdad no supiste decir si fueron horas, pero al final asentiste. Lo deseabas realmente.

—Sí.

—Entonces, quédate aquí, y vive junto a nosotros...

Dejar todo atrás. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

 _Y, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Espero sinceramente que no haya estado muy aburrido y que se dejara leer._

 _Sin más será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	2. durante el día

**Siento muchísimo mi retraso. Tuve muchos problemas que me sobrepasaron dejándome sin ánimos de absolutamente nada...**

 **Algo que me mantenía contenta es escribir y eso hice, además de que no quería dejarlos sin actualizar, me han hecho muy feliz con tan lindos reviews...**

 **Espero sinceramente que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

No te sorprendió que Kanon fuera más activo que Saga.

Llevaban varias horas fuera de la pequeña cabaña, se habían adentrado al bosque en busca de alimentos para abastecerse por ese día, y quizá por los siguientes. No despegabas tu vista de la cascada de cabello que cubría la amplia espalda del gemelo, más que para apreciar la magia a tu alrededor. Te parecía increíble como el bosque cambiaba sus formas a cada paso que daban, como les regalaba frutas y verduras de las más variadas especies, sembradas en extensos pedazos de tierra. El asombro te hacía abrir la boca como tonto al verlas crecer ante tus ojos, de pequeños e imberbes frutos a suculentas y espectaculares frutas de colores brillantes.

Kanon te había entregado una canasta que te colocaste al hombro y recogiste cuanta fruta podías, se veían tan apetitosas que no aguardabas la hora de regresar y degustarlas, a pesar de que alguna que otra ya te habías llevado a la boca. El de cabellos azules se movía con tanta familiaridad y confianza que no tardaste en copiarle. Suficientes habían sido las advertencias para que dejaras de temerle. En todo caso y si te convertías en "amigo" del bosque siempre tendrías comida y fresca agua, así que no veías la necesidad de temerle. Al menos, durante el día.

—Pronto llegaremos a la laguna, podrás bañarte, estás muy sucio—lo escuchaste decir y el rubor viajó por tu rostro al comprobar que toda tu ropa y cuerpo estaban cubierto de tierra, mucha del día anterior.

—Sí, me vendría bien un baño—admitiste abochornado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a un camino de pequeños arboles de colores, el sendero estaba cubierto de tierra rojiza y terminaba en un magistral y extenso campo de flores. Tu asombro fue en aumento cuando al caminar comprobabas que el campo se extendía indefinidamente, que las flores largaban un suave y dulce perfume y que estaba en completo cielo abierto, la laguna era un gigante río de agua cristalina. Caminaste con lentitud maravillado por todo lo que veías, una pequeña cascada producía un arrullar tranquilizante.

—Este lugar es hermoso—dijiste exhalando un suspiro de fascinación—, no entiendo como nunca nadie ha podido hallarlo.

—Eso es simplemente porque el hombre ve lo que quiere ver, y son tan limitados que se enfocan en lo que ellos consideran feo, ven al bosque como enemigo, no como aliado.

Sí. Lo que Kanon decía tenía perfecta lógica, desde siempre te han dicho que el bosque estaba encantado, pero se limitaron a creer que dicho encantamiento era maligno, cuando era todo lo contrario; el bosque era un paraíso. Giraste para ver a Kanon, fue gracioso ver tu rostro palidecer efímeramente para enrojecer al instante. El gemelo se había despojado de sus ropas y estaba completamente desnudo ingresando a la laguna. Tus ojos siguieron el sendero que Kanon recorría, embobado por su extraordinaria figura. Nunca antes habías observado a un hombre desnudo, y la pena te embargó por completo cuando tu vista llegó a cierta zona de la anatomía del gemelo, desviaste la vista y lo escuchaste reír. Mordiste tu labio porque en ese momento, su risa, te pareció un canto celestial.

—¿Qué esperas? sácate la ropa y entra.

Kanon estaba con los brazos entrecruzados y recostados sobre la orilla, su rostro aún dibujaba una sonrisa pícara, sus ojos estaban fijos en ti. Algo lento comenzaste a sacarte la camisa y los pantalones, te sentías tan apenado de mostrarte desnudo ante semejante hombre, ya que considerabas que a tu cuerpo más bien enclenque, tenías músculos marcados y piernas firmes, pero nada en comparación con el adónico cuerpo de Kanon. Una vez desnudo, tomaste tus ropas y cubriste tus genitales para correr hacia el agua, soltaste los trapos y te arrojaste de con rapidez. Tu piel de inmediato sintió el cambio de temperatura, erizándose, pero no te importó, era tan fresca y limpia que sentiste a todo tu cuerpo relajarse. Cuando saliste a la superficie nuevamente, te sorprendió ver a Kanon a tu lado, los cabellos se le habían pegado al cuerpo y hombros por el agua. Sus ojos te parecieron más profundos, más verdes, más hermosos. No pudiste evitar el ruborizarte.

—Es muy fresca, ¿no lo crees, Aioros?

A tan cercana distancia, pudiste sentir su aliento chocar contra tu rostro. Era fresco, hasta frío, como la menta bañada con el rocío nocturno. Temblaste un poco, y es que tu estómago se revolvía ansioso, y no era precisamente por el hambre. Sentías como si Kanon tuviera cierto magnetismo sobre ti, uno poderoso.

—Sí, es perfecta.

Kanon volvió a sumergirse en las profundas aguas, sonreíste un poco, estabas a punto de imitarlo cuando sentiste un agarre sobre tu tobillo que te arrastró aguas adentro, tomaste aire y abriste los ojos, Kanon estaba a tu lado, nadando con una risa que parecía perderse en el lago, trataste de tomarlo para vengarte de su pequeña broma y pronto, ambos, se encontraban persiguiéndose y riendo como dos niños en un día de verano, mientras se hacían cosquillas y se sumergían para tratar de escapar, ya no te importaba tu desnudez ni la de Kanon. Cuando el aire se hizo falto en tus pulmones, emergiste, tomando grandes bocanadas, lo cual se dificultaba ya que conservabas aquel pequeño ataque de risas.

Kanon salió momentos después, tu corazón se mantuvo acelerado por los roces que de manera inocente llegaste a tener contra la piel del otro y más aun sabiendo que por el rostro del gemelo, había disfrutado de igual manera tu compañía.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no reía de esta manera, creo que ya había olvidado cómo hacerlo—.Sonreíste...

Ambos salieron del agua y se recostaron sobre un gran manzano que se encontraba cerca del lago y que daba una frescura y dulzor al ambiente con sus frutos rojos y brillantes, a pesar de no ser época de manzanas, pero era un bosque mágico después de todo. Ambos tomaron unos cuantos, el agua y los juegos los habían dejado exhaustos y hambrientos. Levaban un buen tiempo en silencio, sólo disfrutando del ruido de la cascada y los animales que venían a refrescarse en el lago.

—¿Cómo eran sus vidas antes de todo esto? Quiero decir, antes de la maldición—preguntaste al fin, cortando el silencio y obteniendo la absoluta atención del peli azul.

—Era muy… distinta.

—Cuéntame...—Los ojos de Kanon se clavaron en ti, un leve suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Existían cuatro grandes reinos en el mundo, cada uno poderoso y con grandes tierras y guerreros—dejó de observarte para enfocar su vista en algún punto del paisaje—, el nuestro era el segundo más importante, sólo un escalón debajo del _TenKai_...

...

Hubo hace miles de años cuatro reinos que se habían distribuido la superficie de la Tierra, los cuales convivieron durante grandes periodos de tiempo, sin guerras ni disputas. El más extenso e importante se ubicaba en las tierras del norte, se llamaba _TenKai_ y era gobernado por el Rey Zeus, quien a su vez venía de la gran estirpe que dio comienzo a los reinados sobre la Tierra. Su Reino se caracterizaba por sus grandes y fuertes hombres, sus mujeres bellas y las habilidades que cada habitante tenía en la música, las armas y las cosechas.

Al este se ubicaba el _Sekai_ , un Reino enorme de tierras verdes y fértiles, era el segundo en importancia y el único gobernado por una Reina; Athena. Su gran característica era la formación de fuertes y hábiles guerreros, los cuales se hacían llamar a sí mismos Santos. Eran amables y muchas veces benevolentes, preferían el dialogo a la disputa, pero no dudaban nunca a la hora de proteger sus tierras y sobre todo a su Reina.

Algo parecido sucedía en el Reino que se situaba al sur; _MeiKai_. Su gobernante era un hombre sabio y justo conocido por su increíble belleza, pero temido por todo el mundo a la vez, su nombre era Hades. Un Reino amplio y bien poblado, pero sombrío, y así como a su Rey; temido.

Y por último, al oeste, se situaba el _KaiKai_ , el reino que dominaba los océanos y los mares del mundo. Su Rey era un joven apuesto e inmensamente rico, Poseidón. Entre todos los Reinos, el _KaiKai_ era quien contaba con menos población, pero se caracterizaban por ser personas distinguidas.

Saga y Kanon habían crecido bajo el yugo de una familia distinguida, respetada y admirada, dentro del Reino, tanto que la misma Reina, así como los Reyes antiguos habían confiado en su estirpe para custodios personales. Gozaban de privilegios y los mejores maestros en todas las áreas, su padre sabía que tarde o temprano ellos terminarían comandando el ejercito, es por ello que siempre los exigía hasta los limites de sus fuerzas. A medida que fueron creciendo, su popularidad comenzó a traspasar los limites de su tierra. Los gemelos eran reconocidos por todos los Reinos por su fuerza y astucia, así como por su singular belleza.

Compartieron días y noches junto a jóvenes con grandes habilidades y fuerzas, forjando una amistad genuina entre los de su generación. Ambos sabían que aquellos recuerdos de su época de aprendices jamás se borraría de sus mentes, pues eran uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

Más sabiendo que la paz, nunca es eterna.

Los rumores de una inminente guerra con el Reino KaiKai se hacían cada vez más grandes, cuando la noticia de que su Reina había rechazado una propuesta de casamiento y por ende la unión de los dos Reinos, por parte de Poseidon. Pero la verdadera disputa se desató cuando Athena reclamó al Rey Hades el cetro que perteneció a su dinastía y el cual había sido robado por la bruja y consejera del antiguo Rey del MeiKai.

Hades negó la existencia del cetro y Athena, ofendida, declaró la Guerra al Reino del sur.

Saga y Kanon contaban con diecisiete años, su padre Aspros, aun en servicio, comandó al ejercito y los Santos avanzaron sobre tierras enemigas. Kanon aún recordaba perfectamente ese día, los nervios, el calor y sudor, las Armaduras chocando... a su primera victima.

Recordaba el sabor de la sangre acumularse en su boca por las heridas recibidas, los gritos de su padre dirigiendo el avance. Los caídos...

La alegría de haber sobrevivido a su primer día en guerra.

Recordaba no haber dormido en los días siguientes, excitado por toda la adrenalina que reptaba por sus venas, las largas charlas en la tienda del campamento con su hermano y amigos. Sentía aún curtirse su piel bajo el sol abrasante, endurecer su carácter con cada espada blandida... la embriagadora felicidad de decapitar al enemigo.

La guerra duró tres años, creciendo ellos en el camino como hombres y guerreros. Al segundo año su padre había sido asesinado por el Capitán del ejercito MeiKai, Kanon vio rodar su cabeza hasta chocar contra las espuelas de su caballo, los gritos enardecidos de sus compañeros al ver caer a su líder y el llanto de su hermano lo inundaron de un odio exacerbado, arrojándose a ciegas contra el maldito que le había arrebatado la vida a su padre. Asesinándolo.

Ese mismo día Saga tomó su lugar, y la guerra continuó hasta que lograron entrar a las tierras limites donde se hallaba el castillo de la bruja. Athena ordenó que fueran ellos por el cetro... Kanon estaba seguro de que regresarían con la victoria en manos, con el fin de la guerra y las bendiciones de su Reina, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Aún en su piel conservaba el escozor de los poderes de la mujer, de la irreal fuerza que poseía. Sentía aún en su pecho la horrible sensación de la derrota. El dolor que le atravesó cual lanza el corazón al creer que Saga había muerto a manos de la maldita.

 _—Su legado se perderá y nadie los recordará... permanecerán aquí para siempre, atemorizando a todo aquel que desee atravesar el lugar, perecerán en manos del otro, pues sus vidas están atadas y si un alma se esfuma, la otra también lo hará... y juntos en la distancia estarán... sus manos no se unirán y si un alma no los libera voluntariamente, ustedes no volverán a ser jamás los mismos... el día y la noche, ustedes comandarán._

La bruja cayó inerte al suelo. Ante sus ojos el cuerpo se convirtió en una espesa nube de humo que envolvió el castillo y el bosque con su poder. Saga había tomado su mano al comprender que nunca podrían salir de allí, no vivos al menos.

La maldición había sido echada.

...

El día había avanzado rápido, mientras escuchabas las palabras de Kanon, el mundo antiguo del que alguna vez leíste existía. Ese mundo de fantasía, ese mundo que los libros relataban como mitos y leyendas, realmente existió.

Contemplaste el horizonte, que poco a poco se teñía de naranja mientras el día iba concluyendo. El agua del lago tomaba prestado el color del cielo y la pequeña cascada parecía a lo lejos un afluente de lava, brillante y ardiente. el viento soplaba y chocaba los cabellos del gemelo contra tu rostro, inundando tus fosas nasales con su aroma a fresca madrugada. Kanon se encontraba dormido con la cabeza sobre tu hombro. Luego de su relato, el sueño pareció apoderarse de él mientras dejaba que la brisa y el aroma del campo adormecieran sus sentidos.

Acomodaste mejor tu espalda sobre el tronco del árbol y ubicaste al gemelo en tu regazo. Pronto el día concluiría sus horas y Kanon tendría que partir.

Acariciaste sus cabellos ¿Debías despertarlo? ¿O acaso Saga vendría por él? ¿Cómo será el cambio?

Cuando la primera estrella se dibujó sobre el firmamento, el ambiente cambió y sentiste unos pasos detrás de ti. No temiste. No ésta vez.

—¿Lleva mucho dormido?

Saga se sentó a tu lado, largando un suspiro. Giraste tu cabeza con cuidado de no mover tu cuerpo para despertar a Kanon y observaste al recién llegado. Saga lucía cansado, su rostro reflejaba un agotamiento que poco tenía que ver con lo físico. Algo dentro tuyo se comprimió al ver sus ojos tristes, su rostro permanecía con la misma seriedad de cuando lo conocieras, pero sus ojos era una ventana a su alma, a sus emociones.

—Un par de horas tal vez... hola.—Sonreíste al ver que por fin Saga había volteado a verte.

—Es hora de regresar a la cabaña, ¿vienes conmigo?—tus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir su pedido con algo de timidez, pero con un anhelo mal oculto.

—Debemos despertar a Kanon.

—Déjalo, pronto despertará, ven—Saga se incorporó tendiendo su mano hacia ti.

Observaste por unos segundos a Kanon quien parecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Tocaste sus cabellos y con cuidado te moviste acomodando al menor de los gemelos sobre el césped, sujetaste la mano de Saga y te incorporaste.

Sin decir una palabra más, Saga emprendió el camino de regreso. Con rapidez tomaste la canasta con frutas que habías recogido durante el día, Saga ya llevaba la de Kanon consigo. Cuando miraste hacia atrás, Kanon ya había desaparecido. La noche brillaba fría y serena.

Durante el camino, no soltaste la mano de Saga. Sonreíste un poco al imaginarte que Saga tampoco deseaba soltarte.

••

Eran tan distintos... te consternaba en demasía su actitud... tan reservada. Kanon había compartido contigo un día estupendo, te había hecho sentir tan bien, como hace tiempo no te sentías.

Pero con él era completamente distinto.

Saga no hablaba demasiado y su mirada siempre transmitía una honda melancolía que te envolvía sin darte treguas. No sabías muy bien cómo comportarte ante el gemelo de rubios cabellos, cómo acercarte. Porque era un hecho, que deseabas hacerlo.

Todo en él era mecánico, sus movimientos, sus respuestas cada vez que tratabas de entablar conversación alguna, sus muecas.

te encontrabas sentado sobre la cama que te había ofrecido la noche en que te encontró. Saga te había entregado unas túnicas limpias, y te dio la espalda mientras te cambiabas, distinto de Kanon a quien no le importó desnudarse ante ti, incluso parecía cómodo. No dijo nada y se encaminó hacia la mesa, donde habían dejado las canastas con frutas y verduras.

—Al parecer Kanon no ha cocinado hoy... yo no soy muy bueno en eso.

—Disculpa, creo que yo lo distraje, se nos pasó el tiempo recolectando esos frutos y nadando en el lago—dijiste apenado, aunque Saga no haya sonado molesto.

—Descuida, cenaremos fruta entonces, ¿te divertiste hoy?—te preguntó de repente, dejándote sorprendido y entusiasmado.

—Mucho, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un día tan agradable como hoy.—dijiste feliz.

Pero Saga no pareció compartir tu felicidad. Por el contrario, su tristeza se acentuó más en su bello rostro, preocupándote, comenzabas a creer que esa amargura la estabas provocando con tu presencia, y no te agradaba sentir que podías ser un problema para él. Querías agradarle, con todas tus fuerzas.

—De día se pasan los mejores momentos...

Fue ahí que comprendiste un poco su pesar.

—La noche también se disfruta Saga... he aceptado vivir con ustedes, y quiero conocerte al igual que a Kanon, y si la noche es tu momento, yo buscaré que también sea el mio... la pasaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Saga no dijo nada, pero te alegraste de ver en sus ojos algo más que sólo aflicción.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Sé que quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero ya no demoraré mucho en subir el siguiente._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, será hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Durante la Noche

**¡Aquí de vuelta! Con la actualización. Quería subirlo antes, pero tenía que corregirlo y ni tiempo... además de que estando tan cerca el cumpleaños de los gemelos, pues bien, aguardé para dedicarle al menos el capítulo xD**

 **Esos gemelos están haciendo estragos en la vida del pobre Aioros, y él ni se queja. Quién lo haría estando en su lugar... I mean, son Saga y Kanon «3**

 **Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **χρόνια πολλά !**

* * *

Era como estar viviendo un sueño. Como si de repente, tu vida formara parte de un libro de cuentos fantásticos, con hadas y hechizos, con criaturas y árboles que hablaban. Te sentías un niño, un pequeño correteando junto a los pájaros, tratando de darles alcance, deseando que en algún momento te crecieran alas para experimentar el aire sobre las montañas, para observar los ríos desde arriba. Y tu corazón no dejaba de brincar en tu pecho, no dejaba de exclamar que tu vida había sido creada para eso, que el destino te había puesto en un pueblo donde te despreciaban, tan sólo para ser rescatado por el príncipe azul. O dos príncipes azules en este caso.

Sonreíste. Sí, mucho.

Saga te observaba mientras cortabas las frutas y las colocabas en un tazón grande. Quizá no eras el mejor cocinero, pero le demostrarías que al menos, sabías hacer una exquisita ensalada de frutas. Claro que comenzaba a serte difícil el concentrarte en las frutas cuando tenías aquellos hermosos y verdes ojos sobre ti, era muy difícil concentrarse cuando la criatura más perfecta sobre la tierra te sonreía de manera tierna y coqueta.

¿Qué tenían aquellos gemelos? ¿Qué poder era aquel que te desarmaba ante sus presencias?

Estabas maravillado de ambos, por igual, de sus rostros masculinos y delicados, de sus cabellos cual oro y cielo nocturno, de su historia, de su pasado, de sus secretos... Te temblaron las manos de pura emoción.

—Si sigues observándome de esa manera, terminaré por cortarme el dedo en vez de la manzana.

—¿Te incomoda?—Saga se incorporó de la silla ubicándose a tu lado, su altura era sublime—, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Te sonrojaste, a pesar de que Saga hacía sus movimientos con naturaleza, era tal delicado y atento que te dejaba en jaque. Sentiste su suave respirar, y tal y como te había ocurrido en el lago con Kanon, tu cuerpo se estremeció.

—Gracias... y no... no me incomodas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ti, atravesando tu alma de manera letal. Algo dentro de ti se removió inquieto, una vibración extraña en tu vientre, una corriente que reptaba sobre tus venas... una voz lejana que te invitaba a más...

Cortaron las frutas en silencio, mientras afuera comenzaba a caer una suave llovizna de agua nieve, el frío hacia vibrar a la cabaña y se colaba por algunas rendijas de la ya desgastada madera. Tiritaste un poco observando por la ventana como las nubes cubrían la luna, sentiste congoja, no te agradaba no ver la luna, de algún modo sentías que de estar arriba, enorme y brillante, Kanon también estaba ahí junto a ti y Saga, pero si el cielo la ocultaba, la presencia de Kanon se esfumaba, y una parte de ti sentía honda tristeza ante la idea.

Dejaste de ver la ventana y notaste como Saga había estado observando hacia _Kanon_ también, ahora volvía la vista en ti, y su ceño se frunció un poco. Tal vez a él tampoco le agradaba pensar que Kanon no estaba ahí.

—Es extraño...—dijiste de repente. Saga, como era su costumbre no dijo nada, sólo te observó con curiosidad—, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, de hecho esta es la segunda noche que paso a tu lado, pero de alguna manera, siento que la conexión que hay entre Kanon y tú... de alguna manera... ya la he sentido antes., conmigo, una conexión entre los tres.

—Aioros...—Su cercanía comenzaba a ahogarte—.¿Crees en el destino?

Abriste tus ojos sorprendido. No sabías muy bien qué responder. Hasta hace poco no creías en las leyendas que existían en tu pueblo sobre el bosque, ahora eras parte de ella... pero el destino. ¿Acaso era tu destino encontrar a Saga y Kanon? ¿Era tu destino formar parte de su leyenda... ¿Lo era?

En tu pecho el ardor te inflamó al comprender que anhelabas ese destino, pese a las incertidumbres y secretos que aún guardaban los gemelos. Como era tu alma la que se arraigaba a la idea de pertenecerles. ¡eso era! Tú y todo lo que eras, ahora pertenecía a esos gemelos, porque decidiste entregarte a las fauces de su destino, el destino que implorabas también compartir.

Creías en el destino que Saga y Kanon eran para ti.

—Ahora sí—dijiste con convicción. Saga apretó sus ojos, dando un suspiro, no supiste si era en pos de derrota o alivio.—¿No era la respuesta que esperabas?

—Kanon te ha hablado de nosotros, de nuestro pasado y la maldición.—No fue pregunta.

—¿Y qué con eso?...—callaste de repente, abriendo tus ojos ante la obvia revelación—Saga, ¿acaso crees que estoy aquí porque me han obligado?

—No conoces nada de lo que somos en realidad, hemos estado aquí por siglos, hemos visto personas como tú, dispuestas a ayudarnos para luego huir... ¿por qué sería diferente esta vez? Tienes un hermano al que quieres, llegado el momento desearás reunirte con él.

Un silencio abrumador cayó sobre los dos, no levantaste la vista de la manzana a medio cortar. Es verdad y lo sabías, no deseabas abandonar para siempre a tu hermano, querías verlo, lo extrañabas, pero también sabías que Aioria no aguardaba por ti, tampoco lo hacia Shura. Sentiste los rezos de Shion pidiendo por tu alma, fue tan fuerte la sensación de que el Sacerdote te encomendaba al olvido que tu pecho se estremeció. Nadie en el pueblo aguardaba por ti... nadie allí se acordaba de ti.

Dejaste el cuchillo sobre la mesa, suspiraste al ver como Saga desviaba su mirada, el gemelo se estaba preparando para que le dijeras que te liberaran. Que era verdad, que deseabas ir a tu pueblo y retomar tu vida. Pero no era así, fue por ello que cortaste la distancia y la maldita incomodidad e incertidumbre, abrazándolo.

Rodeaste con tus brazos su cuello y enterraste tu rostro en su hombro, tan firme, tan cálido... tan reconfortante. Nada se comparaba a eso, nada que hayas sentido antes se comparaba a la intensidad del momento, a la emoción que experimentaste al ser correspondido, al sentir los increiblemente fuertes brazos de Saga rodeándote la cintura.

Deseabas pertenecer ahí para siempre.

—El tiempo no es más que una excusa...—hablaste. Saga se estremeció al sentir tu aliento en su nuca—, adoro a mi hermano, y lo único que deseo es su felicidad, créeme Saga, Aioria será feliz si yo no estoy ahí, quizá y algún día los Dioses me otorguen la oportunidad de reunirme con él sin que haya odio de por medio, pero Aioria debe aprender a aceptar mi naturaleza, sólo así nosotros volveremos a ser felices en un mismo lugar... Ahora lo somos, él es feliz allí en nuestro pueblo, puedo sentirlo y yo...— te apartaste para enfrentar sus ojos una vez más—, yo soy feliz aquí.

Acercaste tus rostro lentamente, estando a punto de rozar tus labios con los de Saga, pero ante tu asombro, Saga se alejó. Te petrificaste bajando instintivamente tu mirada avergonzado y triste. Nunca pensaste que te rechazaría, que cruel era el destino a fin de cuentas. Apretaste tus labios conteniendo las ansias de llorar cuando decidiste dar unos pasos hacia atrás alejándote del gemelo. Saga te observaba con intensidad y no se había movido ni un milímetro de donde estaba. El silencio volvió a inundar la cabaña, mientras te sentías como un estúpido por interpretar algo que no estaba allí.

—Aioros...

—Descuida, creo que me dejé llevar... me imaginé todo—susurraste. Desviste tu rostro intentando ocultar una lágrima, pero Saga fue más rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te tenía atrapado nuevamente entre sus brazos. Enterraste tu rostro en su pecho.

Te sentías de lo peor.

—No entiendes lo que debe ocurrir aquí, a veces pienso que es injusto experimentar sentimientos tan fuertes hacia una persona... Quiero contarte la verdad, debes saberla, y sólo así tú decidirás... no te rechazo, créeme, ansío besarte en estos momentos más que nada.

Abriste tus ojos y el rubor cubrió todo tu rostro, apretaste el abrazo enterrando aun más tu rostro sobre el amplio pecho del gemelo. Y no pudiste evitar sonreír ampliamente al escucharlo. Al saber que Saga quería besarte tanto como tú a él. Y ahora una nueva duda invadió a tu agitado corazón. Y es que en verdad lo deseabas, pero también lo habías hecho al estar con Kanon, como si tu alma no pudiera diferenciar de ambos, como si en tu corazón ellos formaran un solo ser al que admirar y desear... Sentiste que enloquecerías con tantos sentimientos golpeándote el pecho con fuerza. Y el rubor aumento por siquiera pensar que disfrutarías de besarlos... a ambos.

—Habla, por favor...

—Ven.

Tomó tu mano y ambos se recostaron en su cama. La cama de Saga. No podías siquiera mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que te embargaba, era una situación tan íntima y a la vez inocente que hacía a tu alma, flotar de goce.

—Aquel día, en que la bruja lanzó su maldición, Kanon creyó que era patrañas, entonces decidió salir del bosque, pero le fue imposible, cuando más se adentraba, el camino parecía cambiar, tomando formas y pasadizos que nunca habíamos visto, terminamos por perdernos... entonces el día llegó a su fin... fue tan impresionante, creo que hasta el día de hoy puedo sentir el terror que experimenté aquella vez—suspiró, observaba la ventana mientras relataba, la luna había comenzado a iluminar la noche otra vez—, Kanon simplemente comenzó a desvanecerse ante mis ojos, sus gritos... sus gritos fueron lo peor, para cuando la luz en que se había convertido desapareció de mi lado, la luna ya había subido a lo más alto, y yo quedé solo, no entendía nada, no fuimos conscientes de la maldición hasta que Kanon regresó a mi lado y fue mi turno de elevarme.

—¿Duele?—inquiriste, Saga dejó de mirar hacia afuera, para clavar sus obres en ti. Tu alma se estremeció cuando su mano se acercó a tu rostro para acariciarlo suavemente, cerraste tus ojos instintivamente.

—No, los gritos fueron de pánico, no de dolor. Es extraño, sientes un poder en el centro de tu pecho que fluye con intensidad, sientes un ardor increiblemente cálido, hay estrellas fulgurando en tu interior, convirtiendo tu cuerpo poro a poco en energía, en luz y cosmos...

—Es... increíble.

—Lo es... es magnifico, si realmente pudiéramos ser libres de este bosque, ser libres de elegir, aún permanecería siendo el día, siendo la luz que guía a los guerreros, es una responsabilidad muy grande, pero también es una maldición... Aioros, hace algunos años, nosotros te vimos cruzar el bosque, eras penas un niño, llevabas tu arco sobre tus hombros y caminabas junto a un hombre que portaba también un arco.

—Lo recuerdo—dijiste cuando las imágenes de ese día invadieron tu memoria—fue la primera vez que mi maestro me llevó al bosque, estaba practicando tiros a puntos ciegos... cuando regresábamos, le dije a mi maestro—tragaste saliva conmocionado—le dije que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el interior del bosque, sentí que alguien nos observaba, fue ahí que escuché la leyenda de los monstruos del bosque por primera vez.

—Kanon siempre estuvo seguro que serías tú, y yo aunque también lo sintiese así, no quería involucrarte... siempre estuvimos seguro de que serías tú quien acabe con nuestra maldición.

—Sí es así, por qué me rechazaste hace un momento—tocaste su rostro, tus dedos se pasearon por sus labios, tan suaves.

—No te rechacé, pero es demasiado pronto...—tomó tu mano y con delicadeza dio varios besos en esta, Saga se esforzaba por no sucumbir a las ganas de tocar tus labios—debes estar seguro, debes desearlo sin miedos ni restricciones, Aioros, no debe haber dudas en tu corazón cuando llegue el momento.

—¿De qué momento hablas? ¡Se claro!

Te incorporaste de su cama, con el ceño fruncido, no tenías ninguna duda de querer estar con Saga.

—Del momento en que tú, te entregues por voluntad propia tanto a Kanon como a mí...—La conmoción te quitó el habla.—Ahora descansa, eres libre de elegir abandonarnos.

Saga suspiró mientras se incorporaba de la cama, y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Tu mirada se extravió por momentos, ¿qué tan retorcido iba a tornarse todo aquello?

—¿A dónde vas?

—Buscaré leña, tal vez pueda resistir al frío, pero tú no.—Y se marchó.

Las frutas a medio cortar quedaron abandonadas sobre la mesa, ninguno tuvo apetito durante el resto de la noche.

••

Los tibios rayos de sol acariciaron tu rostro. Apretaste tus parpados despertando poco a poco, era la misma sensación que sentiste cuando la mano de Saga te acariciaba con suavidad. Realmente él era el _día_...

Abriste tus ojos con pereza hallándote con la mirada algo preocupada de Kanon. Diste un brinco.

—Veo que ya lo sabes.—comentó el gemelo mientras encendía el quemador y colocaba una olla en él.—Es bastante retorcido, ¿no te parece?—sí, exactamente eso sentías, estabas asqueado—esa bruja sí que se las ingenió para jodernos la vida, mira que era guarra la condenada.

Kanon hablaba tan natural, tan despreocupado, pero algo en ti se quebró cuando lo viste apretar sus puños con rabia, la frustración de ambos era enorme, y la tuya comenzaba a crecer a su par.

—No diré que no me impactó, porque no estaría siendo sincero, pero...—Kanon volteó en ese momento a vete, en sus ojos brilló la esperanza—, creo que quiero intentarlo.—el gemelo dejó lo que estaba haciendo tomando una postura seria, mientras se acercaba a ti—, no sé como funcione esto realmente, pero no puedo engañarme, no puedo simplemente ignorar todo lo que aquí siento cada vez que estoy cerca de Saga, o de ti—dijiste tocándote el pecho.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Kanon de rodearte con sus brazos, estabas sensible y eso ambos lo comprendían muy bien, no era fácil asimilar una noticia como esa. Era tan enfermizo, pero de algún modo te parecía romántico, ¿qué debías hacer? a fin de cuentas, aceptar que te estabas enamorando de ambos era el primer paso.

Comprendiste al fin que nada es como en los cuentos de hadas. Que la realidad depende de tus acciones y que ahora, la liberación de dos almas que habían sufrido por siglos estaba en tus manos. Tan inmenso y estremecedor era todo, que tus piernas flaquearon, aferrándote con vehemencia al cuerpo de Kanon, impregnándote de su aroma tan inigualable. Un destino que deseaste y ahora lo tenías enfrente. Ya no eras el niño asustado que descubrió que su corazón no latía al ritmo natural que impuso la vida, tal y como se supone, debía hacerlo. Porque tus sentimientos eran errados, eran abominables y debían desaparecer, debían pertenecer a alguna doncella de un pueblo lejano y así salvar la reputación de los habitantes de tu pueblo, que morirían en la vergüenza de albergar entre su comunidad a un ser de inclinaciones _contra natura._

Ahora el destino formaba la imagen de un alma dividida en dos, sí. No eran dos, era una en dos cuerpos. Formaba los rayos de un sol cálido y suave y de una luna intensa y pasional. El destino ponía a tu corazón latiendo por esos cuerpos que compartían esa misma alma, la que tú anhelabas tocar. La que deseabas pertenecer. ¿Por qué dudabas entonces? ¿Por qué seguías atado a las restricciones que las personas te obligaron a llevar?

Amar en libertad.

¿No fue acaso lo que deseaste experimentar? ¿Lo que anhelabas en secreto? ¿No buscaste acaso, que tu corazón se permitiera amar sin culpabilidad?

Kanon deshizo el abrazo lentamente, posando sus manos sobre tu rostro para obligarte a observarlo. Sonreía dulce, brillando en sus pupilas esa picardía que ya habías visto en él, y que te gustaba tanto.

—Mientras tanto, deja que te ayudemos a eliminar las dudas y los miedos que aún habitan en tu corazón.—dijo.

Y Kanon depositó sus labios en los tuyos. El beso. Tu primer beso. Tus piernas temblaron, incapaz de sentir algo más que su sabor, aferrándote con fuerzas de su camiseta. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan ricos, tan audaces. ¿Cómo vivirías con tanta emoción queriendo explotar tu pecho? te atrajo más hacia él, acariciando tu espalda. Su aliento inundó tu boca, era tan fresco, era tan entusiasta ¡tan ardiente! ¡Qué contrariedad! Ahí estaba la brisa nocturna que eriza tu piel con su suave tacto, pero Kanon además de eso era un hombre de ígnea alma. Fogosa y enérgica. No te importó siquiera cuando el aire te hizo falta. Pero Kanon al parecer, sí lo hizo.

Terminó el beso, apoyando su frente con la tuya.

—Con eso basta por ahora, sino haremos enojar a Saga—escuchaste su risa, y sonreíste también.

¿Por qué habrías de tener dudas?

Los cuentos de hadas siempre tienen un final feliz...

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Sean pacientes que la recompensa viene en el próximo capítulo. ¡Oh sí! habrá threesome. _

_Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	4. Solsticio

**¡He regresado!**

 **No diré mucho ahora, para eso nos leemos en las notas finales. Ahora sólo espero y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 _El sol, la luna y tú._

* * *

El tiempo es inmisericorde, por más deseos fervientes que en tu corazón puedan habitar, jamás detendrá sus pasos, jamás se desviará de su objetivo, el tuyo, el de ellos... el de todos. Es un parpadeo, un incontenible parpadeo, con tan sólo eso sabrás que el tiempo pasa a prisa, firme, constante y sin una respuesta fija. No te la dará hasta el final.

Quizá este en ti hallarla.

Los árboles perdieron todas sus hojas y los días se hicieron cortos. Así, el bosque te parecía un poco más sombrío, como al principio, pero recuerda, el tiempo jamás retrocede. Lo sabías, pero la sensación no abandonaba tu cuerpo, aun así, el sol siempre estaba ahí para reflejarse en la nieve que durante la noche caía, copiosa, cubriendo cuánto suelo había en todo el lugar. Estaba ahí para recordarte que tienes un _hogar_.

Extendiste tu mano capturando en ella un pequeño copo de nieve, había comenzado a nevar temprano, Kanon ya se había marchado. Apretaste tu puño sintiendo el frío tacto, viendo hacia ningún lado en especial, solamente sentiste ganas de quedarte ahí, de pie en la entrada a tu hogar, mientras en tu cabeza y hombro comenzaban a formarse pequeños cúmulos de la blanca nieve, el cielo estaba particularmente oscuro, por lo que supusiste la noche ya había llegado, pero de Saga todavía no había señales.

A veces sucedía. Recordaste la primera vez que pasó. Conforme los minutos trascurrían el temor se apoderaba de tus venas, disparando una señal de alarma en todo tu ser ante su ausencia. Habías estado a punto de salir en su búsqueda cuando su imponente figura abarcó tu angustiada mirada, recibiéndolo con un abrazo casi asfixiante apenas cruzó el umbral. Luego, esas ausencias comenzaron a parecerte normales, nunca preguntaste a qué se debían, porque lo sabías muy bien, luego de observar esos ojos cansados que trataban de esbozar una sonrisa que nunca llegaba.

Era una de esas noches, por lo que suspiraste apretando un poco tus parpados, decidiendo que ya estaba bien del frío, todavía no llegaba el invierno, pero la nieve tempranera lo anunciaba ya. Entraste a tu hogar, dispuesto a preparar la cena.

La convivencia entre tú y los gemelos después de saber las consecuencias de haberte quedado no fue sencilla, y lo sabías. No comprendías a ciencia cierta ese "momento" por el que los gemelos aguardaban al parecer, como el aire que mantiene vivo a los seres vivos. ¿Acaso era un día en específico? ¿Un acto? ¿Será acaso, que aguardaban por que seas tú quien despertara un día y dijeras a boca suelta que los deseabas desnudos para tocarlos a placer?

¡Oh, no! De sólo imaginarlo te ardían las orejas.

Concentraste tu mente en ser útil para ellos, recogías los alimentos, limpiabas la cabaña, incluso eras tú quien acompañaba a Saga en la noche a alimentar a tu caballo, el que te había dado tremendo remordimiento por haberlo olvidado después de todo lo que te sucedió. Nunca hablaban de aquello, pero sentías en tu espalda una mochila demasiado pesada.

Los días eran un poco más difíciles de llevar, con un Kanon cada vez con más confianza en tu espacio personal, largando a diestra y siniestra cuanta palabra sugestiva se le ocurriera para tu completo bochorno. Alabando tu destreza a la hora de utilizar el arco para cazar algún animal ¡Cuánto habías extrañado ese arco!

Incluso habías compartido más besos con el gemelo de azules cabellos. Eso te alegra, no puedes mentirte a ti mismo, cada vez que la mirada de Kanon comienza a traspasar tus defensas, sientes como es tu propio cuerpo quien acusa la cercanía, quien anhela el contacto y te aterra, porque de nuevo comienzan esa danzas de preguntas sin sentido que se aferran a tu consciencia, demasiado acostumbra todavía a tu antigua y represora manera en la que te hicieron vivir y creer. Estaba mal. Muy mal.

No debías besarlo, sin embargo cuando sus manos se aferran a tu cuerpo y te cubre de ese abrazo cálido y protector, todo termina por derrumbarse. Lo entiendes. Aun así no se siente correcto ¿Por qué?

Muy por el contrario, Saga mantiene esa distancia que provocaba un golpe como si de repente, una gran piedra cayera en tu estómago. Dolía. A pesar del tiempo que llevas con ellos, Saga sigue firme en su postura de aparente indiferencia, sus ojos siempre se mantienen fijos en ti, te estudia, analiza cada palabra y las noches pasan a ser jornadas de largos relatos de tiempos donde todo podía ocurrir. Tú sonríes, pero dicha sonrisa le cuesta llegar a tus ojos, acostumbrados a demostrar más que las palabras, en eso te parecías al gemelo, con la única diferencia de que a ti no te molesta exponer tus sentimientos. Cenan en armonía, y se recuestan, algo que descubriste de ellos dos en ese tiempo, es que Saga luce extremadamente cansado cuando regresa de su _trasmutación_ , Kanon, por el contrario, rara vez dormía.

Escuchas un pequeño ruido cerca y tus labios instintivamente dibujan una sonrisa. Dejas la cena a medias para recibirlo, y te sientes estúpido por hacer esas cosas que generalmente hacen las mujeres; aguardar por sus maridos. Mas descartas esos pensamientos en cuanto el gemelo te regala una de esas sonrisas de bienvenida que ya te sabías de memoria. Esa que deja entrever que le ha costado mucho volver.

—Hola, veo que no te ha ido muy bien—y no sabes muy bien porqué, pero te acercas y depositas un beso rápido en su mejilla.

—Estoy agotado, pero bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

Tomas su brazo y lo ayudas a acomodarse en la silla, sabes que en unos minutos volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. Y le platicas de tu día, de cómo Kanon ha espantado cuanto animal quisiste cazar porque le pareció divertido truncarte la cacería. ¡A claro! pero sabías que el travieso gemelo lo hacía solamente porque estaba celoso de que fueras tú quien le llevara la delantera en la puntería. Saga te observaba divertido y es que le enternecía, la manera en que inflabas tu pecho orgulloso cuando exclamabas que con el arco ninguno podría ganarte. Cenaron.

Y ahí estabas, el frío había comenzado a ser fiero en esa época del año, y muy pocas veces la luna se dejaba ver, el cielo se cubre una vez más de espesas nubes que dejan caer sobre el bosque la copiosa nieve. Saga te tiene entre sus brazos, mientras observan juntos el chisporroteo de la madera que arde dentro del hogar. Tu cuerpo se relajó con la bella imagen y dejaste caer tu espalda sobre el fuerte pecho del gemelo, si era posible, aferró más su abrazo. Giraste sobre tu hombro para ver su perfil, tan gallardo, tan masculino y hermoso. El fuego hace brillar su pálida piel y resalta esas dos gemas verdes que tiene por ojos. Y lo sentiste en tu pecho, ese palpito no podía ser por otra cosa, ese cosquilleo en tu interior, que baja vertiginoso hacia tu vientre y descubriste con algo de sonrojo, que son ridículamente ciertas las «mariposas en el estómago» Jamás sentiste nada igual, siquiera con Shura, de quien alguna vez pensaste estar enamorado.

 _E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O_

Paladeaste con cuidado y sin sonido cada letra, recibiendo a cambio un ligero temblor ante lo pensado. Amabas a ese gemelo, amabas a Saga como no pensaste amar a nadie. O sí, porque inevitablemente tu mente te tajo a colación la pícara sonrisa de Kanon, tan radiante que el vuelco en tu estómago se tornó febril, tu mirada se desvió de Saga fugazmente hacia la ventana, la luna aún no se dejaba ver. Recuperaste tu posición inicial, conectando tu mirada a la curiosa del gemelo. Están inusualmente en silencio, pero no es incómodo, para nada, se siente natural, especial... revelador.

—¿En qué piensas?—Saga apartó una mano de tu cintura, para acariciar tu mejilla. Te dejaste hacer, disfrutando con renovada emoción el contacto, sintiendo como tu corazón se agitaba queriendo gritar lo que sentías.

—En ti, en lo hermoso que eres—dijiste sincero, sonreíste maravillado por el intenso sonrojo que decoró el rostro de tu gemelo.

Tuyo. « _Mío_ »

—No digas esas cosas Aioros, o no podré contenerme.

—No entiendo por qué lo haces, yo estaría de acuerdo—Saga frunció su ceño ligeramente, suspiraste al fin—, de acuerdo, ya no insistiré... Saga.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Cuándo sucederá?

El gemelo no te respondió de inmediato, pero pudiste sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y se apartaba un poco de ti. Sentiste la decepción otra vez como ese trago amargo que te lastima el estómago, mas después de esos angustiosos segundos, Saga tomó tu cuerpo, para que giraras, ubicándose uno frente al otro. Sus ojos se encontraban distintos esa noche, no se sentían cálidos como siempre, no parecían susurrarte esos deseos que el gemelo no podía darle voz. Había algo de derrota en ellos. Y no querías eso, no soportabas presenciar cómo se desmoronaba, pedazo a pedazo. Y algo dentro tuyo resonó con violencia cual epifanía. Al parecer, Saga aún era reticente a la idea de que alguien en verdad podría haberse enamorado de ellos, de desear sinceramente el pertenecer tanto a Kanon como a él.

A ti también te costaba creer que un sentimiento así podría llegar a existir, pero era verdad. Algo absoluto y perfecto que cubría todas aquellas dudas que antes habías experimentado; esa sensación de que no era correcto. Algo que no está completo jamás será correcto.

Y a ti, te faltaba Saga para serlo. Kanon ya estaba en ti, ya te pertenecía. Un pedazo de aquella alma dividida ya te correspondía. Ahora debías hacerle entender a Saga, que estar juntos, era sin dudas, lo correcto.

Acariciaste su rostro, conmovido, una serenidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentías se instaló en tu corazón, deshaciendo ese peso en tu espalda... al fin estabas en paz con tu alma y pensamientos. Ya no había dudas.

—Saga...—pronunciaste su nombre en un susurro—, ¿por qué sigue habiendo dudas en ti?

—¿Acaso tú no las tienes?—habló, cerrando sus ojos ante tu tacto.

—No. Ya no—.Tu voz sonó tan firme, una vehemencia que no creías tener. Saga volvió a abrir sus ojos, la curiosidad nadaba en sus pupilas, eso, y también ansiedad. Extrema ansiedad.

—¿Qué cambió?

 _¿Qué cambió?_

Hasta hacía escasos segundos, esas mismas dudas que no permitían a las emociones de Saga avanzar, esas mismas dudas eran las que a ti te carcomían. Las mismas por las que te sentías estancado en un punto ciego en el tiempo, imposibilitándote de caminar hacia algo nuevo y especial. A lo que en definitiva era tu destino, el que por muchos años soñaste con un velo que enturbiaba la visión, dejando ese sinsabor de correr sin poder nunca alcanzar a ver la claridad, llorando por aquello que se te negaba. Conformándote con ser el niño valiente que perdió a sus padres y se convirtió en guerrero, el hermano mayor y el mejor amigo. ¡Y claro! Cómo no dudar, si cuando decidiste revelar apenas un vestigio de lo que tu corazón anhelaba, se te fue quitado todo, con tan sólo mostrar una ínfima parte de ti, dejaste de ser el guerrero, el hermano mayor... el mejor amigo, formando parte de aquellos que viven en la oscuridad, repudiados, condenados a llevar la marca de Caín. Deshonra.

¿Qué cambió entonces?

—Que es tiempo de dejar de pensar en qué es lo correcto para los demás.—sonreíste—, tardé en entender que no porque alguien te diga que es malo, debe ser necesariamente cierto. Y para mí, Saga, tú y Kanon... es lo adecuado, lo correcto.

Y qué si los aldeanos te quemaban en la hoguera.

Y qué si el mundo se volvía contra ustedes.

Al diablo los demonios que no te dejaron nunca avanzar. Ya no dejarías que eclipsaran tu felicidad porque ellos no la comprendían. Ya no más de mantener tu felicidad encapsulada en tu interior por el temor al rechazo, por temor a pertenecer a la oscuridad y desdicha de la que te hablaron, sabías muy bien que no era así, que jamás habría oscuridad o deshonra en tu sentir, nunca junto a los gemelos.

El espacio que los separaba se esfumó al instante, siendo tú quien irrumpió en Saga, cansado de pensar tanto, de darles tantas vuelta a un asunto que estaba más que zanjado. Claro, como los días que Saga representaba, sereno, como las noches que Kanon vigilaba. Esencial. Así lo sentiste, cuando al fin tus labios reconocieron los del gemelo, cuando la unión se hizo presente y comprobaste que aquellos labios finos y ligeramente rojos sabían a amanecer. Y Saga también se rindió tomándote entre sus brazos para apresarte en un abrazo posesivo, marcando la necesidad de comprobar físicamente que estaba ocurriendo realmente, que eras tú y no otro quien lo besaba, quien se entregaba a él... quien lo amaba.

Y Saga besaba distinto de Kanon, era atento, cuidadoso, tortuosamente respetuoso. Tu cuerpo hervía, encendiendo una flama hasta ahora desconocida en ti, presionaste tu lengua sobre sus labios, con un claro mensaje que Saga correspondió entreabriéndolos para que tu lengua se apoderara de su boca. Sus manos rompieron el abrazo pero no te soltaron, se deslizaron por los costados de tu cuerpo, recorriendo tus curvas, acariciando el nacimiento de tu espalda, descendiendo al final para apresar tu trasero ¡qué bien se sentía! Tus labios se separaron en busca de una bocanada de aire, pero en vez de eso dejaron escapar un gemido cuando esas manos ya no te acariciaban sobre la tela de tus vestimentas, estas se habían colado tocando la piel de tu abdomen, de tu espalda, cadera... Saga abandonó tus labios bajando hasta tu clavícula, besando, dejando un rastro brillante. Apretaste tus ojos con fuerza mientras tus labios se mantenían entreabiertos gimiendo lastimeramente.

Y tus pensamientos se nublaron, infinitamente feliz, maravillado por esas primerizas sensaciones, ese deseo oculto de más. Los sonidos que de la boca de Saga salían te torturaban de una manera increíble. Quisiste llorar, reír y gritar.

—¿Cuándo?—dijiste ahogadamente.—¿Cuándo, Saga?—repetiste.

Saga te abrazó, enterrando su rostro en tu cuello, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración estaba acelerada, tú te encontrabas en una situación parecida. Sabías que debían detenerse ahí, antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno y aunque esa idea te emocionaba demasiado, también era cierto que el deseo de tener a Kanon ahí era mucho mayor. Tus mejillas enrojecieron de pronto y sonreíste al percatarte de lo ridículamente natural que sonaba aquello en tu mente. Esencial, así era.

—Se dice que el _solsticio de invierno_ marca la distancia más grande entre el día y la noche, existe la leyenda que cada dos siglos, durante la última hora de la noche, justo antes del amanecer, se produce el momento más oscuro, abandonando la noche pero sin presenciar el día... no existen el uno del otro separados; conviven, se unen... son uno solo. No hay minutos, no hay horas, el tiempo muere mientras el sol se aleja de la órbita eclíptica.—Saga se encontraba nostálgico o eso te pareció, no obstante, te mantuviste en silencio, no reprimiendo aunque quisiste un ligero escalofrío—.Con Kanon hemos presenciado muchas veces este fenómeno, pero jamás hubo quien estuviera ahí para nosotros. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de coexistir durante un periodo extenso. Parece magia, el tiempo se distorsiona, como si fuésemos absorbidos por una dimensión errante sin tiempo y espacio… ya han transcurrido doscientos años desde el último.

—¿Qué sucederá después? Quiero decir, con el día, con la noche… con el tiempo. Ustedes representan algo eterno…

—No lo sabemos… pero antes de nosotros también hubo días y noches, entrenamos bajo un sol autentico, descansamos bajo una luna de brillante verdad. ¿Qué tal si fuimos nosotros los falsos? ¿Qué tal si esa bruja ocultó el verdadero sol bajo su hechizo? Si es así, durante siglos el mundo vivió lejos de un día real.

Vivir lejos de un día real… vivir lejos de una verdad, lejos de un ser autentico. Ese habías sido tú durante todos esos años, quien vivió bajo la sombra de tu verdadera naturaleza, sintiéndote infeliz con el correr de los días, de los años, ocultando una capa de amargura a la vez, demostrando que podías ser quien ellos quisieron que fueras. Pero no fue así, no lograste ser feliz, no lograste ser el guerrero de alabada virtud… ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser, por primera vez, lo que ellos te obligaron a callar.

El solsticio de invierno comenzará en tres días.

••

Había calma, se sentía, se respiraba; quietud. No estabas muy seguro de la hora, pero ya debería estar por amanecer, desde afuera se sentía un tenue sonido, como el rasguño de una rama sobre la madera y a eso se le sumaba el sonido reconfortante que producía Saga al dormir, su respiración era tan sosegada… tu mirada, que hasta hace instantes observaba el techo, se posó en el gemelo, en sus dorados cabellos, tan suaves, en el calor que su cuerpo te regalaba. Estaba un poco más pálido. Traslucido.

Ya era hora.

Un suspiro se escapó de tus labios preparándote para contemplar un vez más el _fenómeno_. Saga no despertó, pero a ti te pareció que lo prefería así, su cuerpo, con los primeros vestigios de luz que se asomaba, perdía densidad, y la primera luz apareció, el cuerpo de Saga comenzaba a desmaterializarse en miles y miles de pequeñas esferas de una luz dorada cegadora, cuyas se elevaban hasta el firmamento para pincelar el cielo de claridad, desdibujando las estrellas, terminando con el centinela de la noche.

Al mismo tiempo, pequeñas esferas de luz celeste comenzaban a descender, eran esas estrellas que del cielo desaparecían con la fulgor de Saga, caían cual lluvia, acumulándose en un sólo punto, delineando una figura harta conocida para ti. Un poco de aprensión se apoderó de tu pecho, últimamente no había contacto entre Saga y Kanon, ni unos segundos para contemplarse, ya que, cuando Kanon terminaba de bajar, Saga ya estaba despuntando.

Cuando terminaste de ver el amanecer, ya te recibía una sonrisa encantadora. Tú sonreíste también.

—No has dormido.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Oh, lindura, ¡yo lo sé todo!

No pudiste evitar reír, Kanon estaba de buen humor, había un brillo intenso en su mirar que te llamó la atención. Estaba tramando alguna travesura, sin dudas. No pidió permiso y te estampó un beso de buenos días sobre tus labios, correspondiste, claro. Ahora mucho más emotivo que otras veces.

—Prepararé el desayuno.

—Deja, carga algunas frutas en la canasta y vístete, ¡saldremos!—alzaste las cejas con curiosidad, Kanon corrió, literal, al baño, perdiéndose de tu vista por unos momentos.

Sonreíste por la efervescencia que trasmitía el gemelo y te dispusiste a hacer lo que te había indicado. Colocaste unas manzanas, algunos frutos secos y una botella de leche en la canasta, recordaste también que sobre la encimera había algunas galletas que hiciste y las metiste dentro de la canasta también. Cuando te disponías a vestirte, Kanon regresó listo para enfrentar lo que sea que en su mente se estaba gestando.

—¿Y dónde iremos?

—Es sorpresa, sólo apresúrate, debemos aprovechar la mañana.

Asentiste y en menos de cinco minutos ya estabas listo y abrigado, afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Kanon tomó de tu mano y se colocó la canasta a los hombros. Se veía emocionado y eso te generaba un calorcito en el pecho. Durante el camino intentaste hablarle, pero no conseguiste sacarle más que monosílabos, estaba concentrado y tú lo estabas en él que no notaste el paisaje a tu alrededor. Ahora el calor había desaparecido, reemplazándolo por un hielo que recorría tus venas. Conocías muy bien ese camino. Era el que conectaba el bosque de tu pueblo. Estaban las marcas y carteles que los aldeanos habían colocado para no perderse. Apretaste la mano de Kanon deteniendo el recorrido.

—Kanon, ¿qué haces?—tu voz sonó estrangulada.

—Dije que era una sorpresa—el gemelo seguía con su sonrisa.

—No quiero ir allí, no quiero cruzarme con nadie.

—No lo harás, confía en mí.

Suspiraste, asintiendo una vez más para continuar el recorrido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el claro del bosque se hiciera visible, era el final del camino, de allí en adelante se encontraba el pueblo, ya podías divisar la enorme cruz que se situaba a lo alto de la iglesia y el hogar donde fuiste criado. Se escuchaba el trote de caballos cerca, el pánico se apoderó de ti por completo. ¿Qué harían al verte? ¿Qué harías tú al verlos? Pero antes de que alguien apareciera, el gemelo tiró de ti para ir por un pequeño sendero escondido, que rodeaba al pueblo. Kanon te explicó que era parte de la magia del bosque, ya que tanto tu voluntad como la de él, era no ser vistos. Algo que te alivió enormemente. Llegaron a un pequeño espacio cubierto de zarzamoras, y tu corazón dio un vuelco al observar hacia el frente.

Era el patio de entrenamientos del ejército, donde tú te entrenabas como arquero, pero no fue ver la arena de combate lo que te oprimió el corazón, claro que no. En esos momentos, Aioria blandía una espada, mientras Shura se defiende y contraataca con la agilidad y gracia que recordabas de él. Tu mirada quedó absorta en ellos dos, en las sonrisas de camaradería y la presteza que tenían al combatir. Aioria lucía tal y como lo recordabas, quizá con el cabello un poco más largo. Y un sentimiento agridulce te golpeó de repente, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste junto a él, y mucho más desde que entre ustedes las cosas funcionaban bien. Y ahora, podías notar con tan sólo observarlo, que se hallaba feliz, que al parecer no te necesitaba en lo absoluto. Quizá y ya no te recordaba. Pero no te sentías con el derecho de reprocharle nada, aquel día junto a Kanon habías tomado una decisión sabiendo que impactaría directamente entre Aioria y tú, que marcaría una distancia de la cual y muy probable, no había retorno. No te arrepentiste, hacía tiempo que comprendiste que a pesar de la innegable distancia, el amor que guardabas para con tu hermano, jamás desaparecería, y que si estaba en ti contribuir a que la vida de Aioria sea mejor, estabas dispuesto a sacrificar el no verlo nunca más.

Pero ahora lo tenías ahí, con un paso efímero y perenne a la vez. Deseabas abrazarle, como no pudiste hacerlo esa vez, una última vez, antes de perderte, de perderlo. Querías hablarle de ti, de lo que estabas viviendo, decirle que eras feliz, que al fin en tu vida, eras feliz, querías que él te hablara de sus días sin ti, por más doloroso que eso podría llegar a sonar… pero no lo hiciste, no tuviste el valor ni el corazón para romper la armonía en la que Aioria vive. O era el temor a volver a enfrentar sus ojos iracundos, repletos de una decepción que desquebrajaba tu alma.

—Sé que quieres hablarle, si lo deseas…

—No—interrumpiste—, es mejor así, Aioria se encuentra bien y eso es lo único que importa, el verme sólo lo alteraría y no deseo eso.

—¿Sabes por qué te traje hasta aquí?

—Porque a pesar de querer aparentar desinterés, te importo—sonreíste ante su sonrojo. Era un placer poder orillar al descarado gemelo a esos terrenos.

—El día que te encuentres preparado para enfrentarlo, ni Saga, ni yo ni siquiera el bosque te lo impedirá, mientras tanto, puedes venir aquí cuantas veces desees para verlo. Es un niño talentoso… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del otro—.Sonreíste, adorabas por demás a ese gemelo.

—Gracias.

Kanon te regaló la más bella y perfecta de sus sonrisas; su genuina sonrisa. Aioria estaba bien, y tú también. Habías tomado la decisión correcta.

••

¿Y ahora qué seguía? Al haber aceptado tus sentimientos, pronto, ante ti se abrió un abanico de posibilidades que te regalaba esa reciente adquirida liberación. Un sinfín de emociones donde imperaba principalmente la ternura de saberte amado, no por uno, sino por dos personas. No por dos, sino por una sola y fundacional alma. Que se ensamblaba perfectamente a la tuya, haciendo marchar los engranes de esa particular y sorprendente relación que compartían. Era el destino quizá, era la magia, la curiosidad, el deseo y la perpetua honestidad.

Pero los nervios estaban ahí, presentes, más fuertes que nunca conforme las horas te acercaban cada vez más a terminar con las imprecaciones de una mujer que danzaba creyéndose victoriosa pues tal abominación nunca ¡jamás! podría suceder. Porque el razonamiento del universo iba en contra, y las leyes dictaban otras normas. Pero el universo es un misterio, y a la vuela de una estrella, toda ley existente, podría fenecer ante los ojos de un ley mucho mayor; la propia, la de cada individuo, la que marca el inimitable privilegio de ser sencillamente, uno.

Que la liberación de la maldición se llevara a cabo junto con el sexo, era una metáfora casi poética.

Le perteneces, hasta lo inaudito y ellos a ti. Y no hay dudas de querer llegar hasta el final, para comprobar que, efectivamente, ellos son la parte más esencial en ti. De una u otra manera, entre besos o risas, entre gemidos o suspiros al dormir, en miradas silenciosas que dicen todo, en roces de manos apenas sutiles que electrifican hasta el último de tus vellos. Así de inmenso deseas sentir. Los anhelas, tanto como ellos a ti.

Es por eso que con la hora haciéndose inminente, tomas ambas manos. Una te aprieta firme, otra apenas y te roza, mas ambas transmiten lo mismo… los tres van en la misma dirección. Quizá el contexto no fuese el adecuado, o el elegido por sobre el resto para iniciar algo tan significativo como es el _hacer el amor_ por primera vez. No hay un escenario dibujado por sueños o relatados en un libro. Pero todo aquello carece de importancia cuando es la persona indicada. No el lugar indicado. No la atmósfera indicada. La persona.

Las personas.

Son tres. Ellos, guerreros fuera del tiempo. Gemelos diametralmente opuestos, comparten, sin embargo, una similitud casi exacta. Y tú, un arquero incomprendido. Los tres perdieron más que una guerra… aun así, la victoria es suya.

Es ahí cuando recuerdas las leyendas que de niño solían contarte los sabios del pueblo, tu maestro, el Sacerdote Shion. Todas mentiras. El día y la noche no se juntaban en los polos del alba y el crepúsculo. No, se juntaban en ese instante, en ti. Y no era el bosque quien cobraba vida, eras tú, invadido en alma y carne por una fuerza anudada al placer prístino del hombre.

Aquella que concibe la vida de todo.

La luz se quebró junto con el tiempo.

Silencio, negrura y quietud. Los sonidos del bosque, de los animales y el viento habían cesado, el cielo perdió sus faroles estelares y las hojas dejaron de mecerse. Era la hora exacta que daba inicio al solsticio de invierno; la hora en la que el tiempo moría. Te inquietaste por momentos pues la oscuridad era tal que no te permitía distinguir las siluetas de Saga y Kanon, sabías que se hallaban ahí, sentías el contacto de sus manos conectadas a las tuyas, el sonido relajado de sus respiraciones. Izquierda, derecha, tu cabeza volteó a ambos lados, apenas distinguiendo el contorno de sus cuerpos, y sus miradas brillantes en ti, dos pares de faroles que te guiarían hasta el final del camino. Sonreíste apenado, sabiendo cuál era ese final, y a pesar de haber repasado una y mil veces en tu mente, el cómo, decidiste al fin que cualquier idea debía ser rechazada, no necesitabas imponerte un puesto, no en ese momento. No en la primera vez. Deseabas empaparte de ellos dos, del amor que buscaban compartir contigo, sentir que lo esparcían a través de sus manos, de sus besos… del choque íntimo haciéndose paso dentro de ti.

Sí sentías que te tocaba la parte más difícil de todo, pero de la misma manera, soñabas con ello.

Y así como la luz y el tiempo, el silencio también se quebró.

—Aioros…

Es la voz de Saga, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad y el silencio, sientes como entonces, todo cobra sentido en ti. Pasará. Es real. Tiritas.

—Estoy aquí—dices al fin, con el alma queriendo explotar dentro de ti.

Una mano, la que sostenía tu derecha, se suelta y sientes el vacío que eso produce, pero no dura mucho, porque aquella mano te roza el brazo, asciende por este trasmitiendo el calor y se detiene para posarse en tu espalda, permanece ahí pero no quieta, se mueve en círculos suaves sin atreverse todavía a ir más allá. La otra mano, la que sostenía tu izquierda, sí que se atreve y te rodea la cintura, se pega a ti y un escalofrío te recorre pues es fresca, pero sin llegar a ser fría.

Te entregas a ellas, a las respiraciones cada vez más cerca de tu rostro, de tu cuello… de tu piel. Te esmeras en acostumbrar tu mirada a la poca luz que de aquellos pares de ojos verdes se escapa y tu mente divaga unos momentos pensando sí los tuyos también trasmiten esa luz… ellos parecen acostumbrados, conocedores de la oscuridad, que no les impide saber dónde se encuentran tus manos, tus orejas, tu cabello. Una mano acaricia tu cuello, pasa el dorso de los dedos erizando los vellos de la zona, pero es el aliento cada vez más cerca el que te hace temblar… unos labios se posan en tu piel, da pequeños besos detrás de tu oído, baja, suave por el cuello, te besa la barbilla. Exhalas porque las manos no han dejado de recorrerte, de adaptarse a tu cuerpo, familiarizarse con tus curvas.

Permaneces estático y cierras tus ojos al fin, deseas reconocerlos, que la oscuridad que impera no te imposibilite el saber de quién son esos labios, de quién son las manos que te abrazan, las que te tocan. Y no lo hace. La oscuridad jamás será impedimento, su alma será una pero sus cuerpos son fáciles de distinguir, te ha costado antes, pero sabes que trasmiten diferentes temperaturas, que Saga siempre será cálido y que Kanon tendrá esa característica fresca que evoca las noches cerca del mar. Vuelves a abrir tus ojos, quieres verlos.

Te mueves por primera vez, alzas tu mano hundiendo tus yemas sobre la manta de cabellos azules de Kanon, él, quien te besa, y mueves la otra para acariciar el rostro de Saga, para tomar su barbilla y acercarlo a ti. Lo besas. Tomas participación con tus ojos más acostumbrados a la escasez de luz, sonríes sobre sus labios cuando Saga expulsa un jadeo, Kanon no ha abandonado los besos sobre tu cuello, apartando ahora un poco de tu ropa para besar tus hombros y toda la piel que quede expuesta a él, se ubica detrás de ti, apretando más el abrazo sobre tu cintura, pegando tu espalda a su pecho. Lo sientes latir.

Y las lágrimas caen de tus ojos.

Saga se aparta unos centímetros y sus ojos brillantes se clavan en ti, te observa con lo que intuiste era temor, desesperación de estar haciendo algo que no deseabas, o peor, saber que se ha colado en ti el arrepentimiento, que el rechazo se haya hecho poseedor de tu consciencia. Kanon se acerca a tu rostro y besa esas lágrimas, no le gusta verlas a pesar de saber a qué se deben, que ellas no perturban, que son simplemente una muestra más de la autentico que es todo esto para ustedes. Kanon le sonríe a Saga y ves como su cuerpo se relaja, comprendiendo al fin su significado. Ya, no es momento de llorar, aun si fuera por felicidad. No hay lugar para nada más que la conexión, unificarse en un plano lejos de razonamientos que sólo buscarían dañar lo que no comprenden. Allá ellos y sus fútiles y llanos juicios, aquí vivirán ustedes, concibiendo, consumiendo su sentir.

—¿Quieres seguir?

Asientes, con la emoción expuesta en tus ojos, y te abrazas con fuerzas a Kanon, quien había hablado. Todavía no tenían una idea de cómo proseguir, todo era nuevo y a pesar de saber que los gemelos ya contaban con algo de experiencia, nada de lo que estaban viviendo les era conocido. Todo era primerizo, y tal así se sentía en sus cuerpos, en sus caricias, que tímidas se trasladaban de un lado a otro, tus manos buscaban amoldarse a ambos, teniendo – para tu propio placer – la entera devoción de ellos. Unidos en su propio mundo, dentro de la pequeña cabaña que los cobija del fiero frío que el invierno trajo consigo. Sabían, Saga y Kanon, que cuando la primera esfera de luz hiciera su aparición, el tiempo volvería a correr, pero no se preocuparon, no le dieron importancia a nada que no fueras tú y tu exquisita piel. Sus manos se encargaron de quitarte tus atavíos, de exponer tu cuerpo, el cual para ellos no era del todo desconocido. Y ellos hacen lo mismo, se desvisten ante tus ojos, y caen juntos sobre el lecho, ese que estaba armado en el centro de la cabaña, entre pieles y sábanas blancas, Saga te sujeta y te besa, sus torsos chocan, y vuelves a sentir el latir, esta vez trasmitido por el de cabellos rubios, Kanon te abraza por detrás, te acaricia la espalda, regalándote dulces besos que descienden sin permiso ni temor, tus piernas se enredan con las de los gemelos, se deslizan entre ellos y sientes a ambos acercarse más a ti. Lo sientes. Sus durezas. Y tiemplas por ambas, tu cuerpo reacciona por ambas, aclama por ambas…

Saga deja tu boca y se incorpora unos instantes, Kanon hace lo mismo tomando tus hombros para dejarte postrado sobre las pieles, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en movimientos erráticos como efusivos. Tu rostro tiene una adorable expresión anhelante y sonrojada, la cual produce sonrisas en los gemelos, te ven ellos una a cada lado, unen sus manos con las tuyas y se acercan, sobre ti, en un beso. Los observas con los ojos eyectados, tu sonrojo aumenta, mas no se siente mal la escena, no es perversa. Te gusta ver sus perfiles unidos, fundidos en uno, con los colores del día y la noche. Te gusta verlos así. Elevas tus manos acariciando ambos perfiles, rompiendo así con el beso, besan ellos tus manos y vuelven a ti. Besas a uno, luego al otro, y tus manos toman confianza acariciando sus pechos, laten en ti, tus yemas se deslizan por los increíbles pliegues de sus músculos, de esos cuerpos que ahora te pertenecen. Suspiran sobre tu piel, a sí mismo, se escapan jadeos de tus labios cuando las caderas se pegan a tus lados, chocando las durezas, frotando sobre tu piel eléctrica. Tu cuerpo se arquea con sus manos, con los mimos que éstas te dan, con los labios que humedecen todo, y los sonidos se hacen más fuertes, retumban pues no hay nada más que sus voces amalgamándose allí. No sólo eso, se funden también el sudor y el aroma que de sus pieles se desprende, resbalan sus pieles en extremo juntas, produciendo más sonidos con la fricción.

Gritas de la impresión cuando una mano por fin toma posesión de tu miembro, acaricia con suavidad su longitud arrancando de tu garganta gemidos cada vez más sufridos, ávidos de hacerse escuchar. Otra mano toca tus muslos, relajando tus temblores, no desean que todo termine antes siquiera de empezar. Exhalas con efusividad, la mano se cierra sobre tu excitación a la par de tus ojos, que rendidos se refugian, aprietas los parpados, manteniendo los labios abiertos, con la garganta seca y los sonidos externos que llegan a tu mente, te concentras en ellos, en el sonido de ese beso húmedo que comparten, nuevamente, Saga y Kanon, con sus manos sobre ti, acariciando tus muslos, estimulando tu dureza con calma, pausado y torturante, te hundes en las pieles, cuando sientes que es tu propia cadera la que sigue tímidamente, los movimientos de esa mano, buscando el contacto, los besos vuelven justo antes de sentir la vibración en el centro mismo de tu pecho, electrificándote de pies a cabeza; el acabóse del mundo mismo, licuándose en tus venas, humedeciendo tus muslos… gritas exhausto y te dejas ir. Pasado unos minutos, te relajas ante la primera y genuina sensación de que todo es perfecto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Abres tus ojos con pereza y observas con una sonrisa a Saga, él te devuelve el gesto, de rodillas en uno de tus lados, Kanon se limita a seguir con sutiles caricias. Ellos se observan, entonces reparas en que ha llegado el momento, y una mueca se dibuja en ti, una curiosa. ¿Quién sería? Los labios de Kanon rompen esa duda, besándote. Saga se mueve, tímido, recostándose a tu lado, mientras Kanon se inmiscuye entre tus piernas, las aparta, las alza. Enreda una sobre la cadera de Saga, la otra la deja flexionada, tú te dejas hacer, con la respiración martillándote en los oídos, y tu mano aferrada a Saga, sientes como éste, con besos y caricias busca trasmitirte su serenidad, y volteas a verlo, a observar esos ojos brillosos, llenos de amor, no te contienes y lo besas, ahogando una vez más, un grito, ante la sensación de humedad presionándose sobre tu entrada. Saga no interrumpe el beso y se abraza a ti, te siente templar, cuando la presión demanda más de ti, se aparta un momento e irrumpe nuevamente, humedeciendo y empujando, Kanon se sujeta de tu cadera, la eleva con cuidado y besa tu pecho al inclinarse, sus caderas empujan con más ímpetu, muerdes los labios de Saga y aprietas su carne. Duele. Pero hay otra sensación oculta que busca darse paso para vencer al dolor. Es esa misma sensación la que empuja a la par de Kanon. Saga toma tu mano y la besa, luego te besa a ti, sientes como todo lo conocido hasta ese momento se va… conectan sus miradas, empapadas de convicción; Kanon se hunde en ti, de una sola vez, gime y permanece estático, con los nervios expuestos. Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero el dolor se aparta, no desaparece, pero aquella sensación es mayor, la satisfacción; la liberación de siglos de soledad. Tus caderas se elevan, buscan el movimiento y el gemelo lo entiende. Kanon sale y se hunde nuevamente. Sale y hunde, sale y hunde. Gimen, y tus manos dejan de enterrarse en Saga para recorrerlo, para moverse en busca de liberar también a la parte dorada de esa alma. Tocas apenas su sexo y él jadea, te da el envión necesario y cierras tu mano en ese sexo duro, sonríes pues es por ti, que se encuentra así. Lo estimulas, y jadeas en su boca, con Kanon cada vez más frenético en sus movimientos.

—Aioros.

Escuchas dos voces jadear tu nombre. Sientes como puedes explotar con tal sólo eso. La vehemencia y devoción en ellos te conmueve de maneras inimaginables, sonríes pletórico ante tanta emoción, y es cuando Kanon detiene sus movimientos, lo observas curioso, pero te responde con una de esas sonrisas suyas, esas picaras y hermosas. Sale, y extiende sus manos para que las tomes, le obedeces. Cambian las posiciones, Kanon, cae sobre el lecho y tira de ti, tu sexo hace tiempo que cobró rigidez nuevamente y vibra al hacer contacto con el de Kanon, húmedo por las acciones anteriores. Saga se incorpora y es ahí cuando entiendes, te mueves sobre el cuerpo de Kanon con entusiasmo, Saga acaricia tu espalda y la besa, venera tu piel antes de tomar tus caderas y ubicarse entre tus muslos, tú te arrodillas apenas con Kanon debajo de ti, te preparas cuando Saga toma posesión de ti. Embiste con cautela, pero sus movimientos no son lentos, marcan un ritmo necesitado que eriza tus vellos cuando su aliento choca en tu nuca, Saga se mueve a gusto y gruñe, provocando que tu cadera se mueva estimulando a la par, la intimidad de Kanon, quien te besa aferrado a ti.

Todo en perfecta armonía.

Los tres gimen, en movimientos cada vez más frenéticos, con el corazón en la boca, balbuceando palabras inentendibles, Saga choca en el punto que te hace gritar con alevosía, arremete ahí otra vez. Y otra y otra, con la sangre quemándole en las venas, con el corazón estallándoles dentro, son esas pequeñas galaxias que fluctúan en el cuerpo de ambos gemelos, colisionan, discontinuándose en el tiempo, volviéndose eternas con su sangre, su carne. Se aprietan con fuerza, al llegar al fin.

Y ese final, despunta junto con la primera luz del alba. Saga llega al orgasmo, junto contigo. Junto con Kanon. Los tres unen el grito final, donde todo acaba. Caen rendidos, completos, mientras los sonidos del mundo regresan: las aves, los animales, las hojas que susurran con el viento. Lograron lo imposible, unido con el sol reflejándose sobre la nieve.

Tus ojos buscan los de Saga. El gemelo sonríe y sus ojos brillan – de ser posible – más, con las pequeñas lágrimas que le decoran.

Ganaron.

Le ganaron al tiempo, al desprecio de las personas, al prejuicio y a las palabras de una bruja que no conocía de amor. A la soledad. Pero sabes que ganaron más que eso; es la paz, el equilibrio de saber que tienes un lugar en el mundo. Pequeño y completo. Tu mundo: Saga y Kanon.

—Gracias.—Escuchas al unísono.

Sonríes. Y escuchas, Aioros, como es tu corazón el que agradece.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que me han escrito para saber de mí y mis fics. Y aquellas que no pero quizá se han preguntado ¿Dónde carajo se metió esta mujer? xD he tenido una serie de situaciones (nada agradables) que me orillaron incluso a plantearme dejar todo, pues creo que el estado de ánimo afecta severamente la imaginación y las ganas de escribir, al menos en mi caso. Y sin embargo, gran parte de mí se rehusaba a eso, no estaría contenta. Tampoco me forcé, sólo escribí cuando realmente me entraron ganas de hacerlo. Y escribí varios capítulos de los fics que tienen pendiente una actualización, debo corregir y terminar, pero poco a poco voy retomando el ritmo que perdí. Estoy feliz de poder haber hecho este capítulo, que me tenía emocionada, quería que aquí terminara la historia, pero no se siente un final como tal, es por eso que escribiré un pequeño epílogo. _

_Confieso que no tenía idea, hasta comenzar a escribir, si habría interacción entre Saga y Kanon durante el sexo, no soy muy fanática del twincest, tampoco me disgusta, pero al final decidí que sólo quedara en algún par de besos y nada más. ¡Y vaya que me quedó dulzón! xD Creo que es uno de los capítulos más dulces que he escrito._

 _En fin, sin más que decir sino termino aburriendo a todos, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, infinitas gracias por la paciencia y por leer. Nos leemos en el capítulo final._


End file.
